Camina este mundo
by Apolonia86
Summary: Una nueva historia comienza en el tiempo de M. Trunks, nuevas amenazas, esperanzas, aventuras, tragedias, y amores. Y tal vez lo que se podría llamar uno de los más extraños romances en toda la historia de fanfictions. Un fic de Juuhachigou y Mirai Bulma.
1. Con luz en nuestros ojos es difícil ver

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Camina este mundo**

(_Walk this world)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_He dormido junto al invierno y el verde crece cada vez más lent_

_Te he visto encontrar lugares donde ocultarte por la nueve_

_He tropezado en vale donde es tan azul que no puedes ver_

_Quiero que vengas a caminar este mundo conmigo._

----------

El cielo era una aburrida expansión gris, una nube sin forma cubría oscureciendo todo excepto por el parche de luz que todavía quedaba del sol del atardecer. Un frío y amargo viento pateó el polvo desde la carretera a sus pies, pero ella apenas lo sintió a pesar que sus ropas eran delgadas y estaban deterioradas. No alzó su vista a los autos que pasaban, incluso a esos que pasaban cerca de ella; ningún grito o silbido se escuchó como si estuviera sorda por toda la atención que prestó.

Su cabeza era un mareo de pura confusión. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado caminado, o incluso cuando comenzó a hacerlo. No sabía de donde venía, y sin duda que no sabía a donde iba.

Sólo sabía que no sabía nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera su propio nombre.

El camino tomó un brusco giro al sur, pero continuó caminando al este, en la misma o menos recta línea que había estado siguiendo por --no lo recordaba. Sus ojos estaban fijados perpetuamente en el suelo varios pasos por delante. De vez en cuando la mirada se le bloqueaba por el rubio cabello en su rostro.

Sintió las primeras gotas sobre su piel, y finalmente se detuvo cuando empezó a llover en serio. Alzó su cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

Parecía estar de pie cerca de las afueras de una gran ciudad. Había algunas construcciones nuevas, y una gran cantidad de escombros que claramente no habían sido eliminados, pero algunas viejas ruinas seguían en pie todavía, agrietadas y desparramadas, plumas de edificios que estaban de pie como lápidas de mamut en el paisaje. Las más nueva, e intactas estructuras parecían patéticamente pequeñas en comparación.

Una cúpula le llamó la atención, al noroeste; en una inspección más cercana, podría descifrar la escritura sobre la superficie del hemisferio: CAPSU... el resto se curvaba fuera de la vista a lo largo de la pared exterior.

_¿Corporación Cápsula?_ Esas palabras siguieron en su mente sin ninguna razón, pero fue suficiente para impulsarla hacia la cúpula para ver si suposición era correcta.

Fue la primera cosa que encontró incluso remotamente familiar.

----------

La oficina estaba iluminada apenas por la pantalla de la computadora. Los hábiles dedos de Bulma volaban sobre las teclas rápidamente, ingresando los datos tan rápido como su mente podía producirlos. Absorta como estaba en su más reciente proyecto, mantuvo un oído atento por el regreso de su hijo.

Se detuvo lo suficiente para inclinarse y estirarse. No pudo evitar sonreírse por preocuparse por Trunks. No era como que si el muchacho (bueno, difícilmente era un muchacho ahora, pero considerar a su hijo un adulto le recordó cuanto tiempo llevaba todo en torno a ella) no pudiera cuidarse solo... hacía un muy buen trabajo, de hecho, en cuidarlos a ambos. Sin mencionar al resto del mundo... o lo que quedaba de él.

De cualquier manera que se lo miraba, la situación actual era un poco menos que sombría. Lo que los humanos artificiales no habían destruido en su desenfreno de diecisiete años, Cell estuvo muy cerca de terminarlo todo antes que Trunks lo matase. De una planetaria habitación de varios billones, había menos de cien mil humanos que quedaban vivos.

Ciudad Esperanza, construida entre las ruinas dejadas por los androides, era una de las más prósperas comunidades. Pequeños asentamientos alrededor del mundo como si estuvieran vinculados por la antigua comunicación de radio, pero Esperanza alardeaba el beneficio de tener a un genio con asombrosos recursos tecnológicos viviendo en sus alrededores. Ella misma.

Bulma se desplegó en las especificaciones que había terminado de escribir de su perfecta memoria y se inclinó, suspirando. Este era el único proyecto que no compartía con nadie, ni siquiera con Trunks; en los niveles más bajos de la Corporación Cápsula había una zona que afortunadamente no había considerado ir, lo que era bueno, porque él no podría sin volarla en el camino. Bulma había restringido la entrada del código de acceso a ella sola.

No sabía si funcionaría, y sería inútil hacer crecer la esperanza de alguien excepto la de ella antes que realmente estuviera lista de intentarlo...

Un sonido en la parte delantera del edificio la hizo mirar alrededor. Bulma rápidamente guardó su trabajo, apagó el sistema y se fue a la puerta de su laboratorio. "Hola, Trunks, ¿ya estás en casa?" Llamó ella por el pasillo-

Lentos, vacilantes pasos --nada parecidos a la seguridad de Trunks, a su confianza-- se acercaron. Una esbelta figura femenina apareció --empapada hasta la piel, su cabello en su rostro. Sus ropas estaban llenas de suciedad, colgado en jirones de su esbelto marco. Un apenas visible ojo miró a Bulma sin ninguna emoción legible-

"¡¿Qué diablos...?!" Bulma caminó hacia ella, pero algo --una vaga pero fría aprensión-- la hizo detenerse. La recién llegada evidentemente ha pasado por algún tipo de prueba, y sin embargo... sin embargo... "¿Estás herida? ¿Qué te sucedió?"

La boca de la chica se abrió, y soltó un suave aliento. "¿Esta... es la Corporación Cápsula...?" Su voz era suave, apenas un susurro.

"Sí, lo es," Bulma dijo rápidamente. La joven estaba muy húmeda, bañada en barro, probablemente muriendo de hambre, y no hacía ningún gesto de abierta hostilidad. No parecía ser ninguna amenaza. Aún así, el desconocido malestar de Bulma se rehusaba algún intento de despido. Se animó a dar otro paso adelante. "Mi nombre es Bulma. ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo, Señorita...?"

"No... no estoy... segura." La muchacha sacudió su cabeza. Su lacio cabello rubio, pesado con el agua de la lluvia, apenas se movió. "Yo... yo conozco este lugar... conozco el nombre, pero... no recuerdo por qué. No recuerdo... nada." Se quitó el cabello de su rostro y miró a Bulma con súplica en sus ojos. "Por favor... ¿sabes quien soy?"

Era el rostro. La expresión era extraña en ese rostro, pero Bulma lo reconoció inmediatamente. Un helado choque de terror la encegueció inundando sus nervios. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta, pero se las arregló para soltar una palabra.

"_Jinzouningen..."_ susurró, alejándose. La humana artificial se paró en la puerta inclinándose, la única salida del laboratorio; no había ningún lugar más a donde ir, ningún lugar a donde correr. _"¡¡Jinzouningen!!"._

Juuhachi-gou la siguió a su laboratorio. Ella alzó una mano que luchaba visiblemente por no temblar. "¡Espera! No tengas miedo," rogó ella. "No quiero ningún problema. Sólo quiero saber quien soy."

Bulma tropezó contra la mesa del laboratorio y cayó. Cató salvajemente, inútilmente, en un vano intento de mantener su equilibrio. Los tubos de prueba y los discos de computadora y archivos se dispersaron sobre todo el piso, un vaso se transformó en fragmentos, los papeles rodaron, la pequeña mesa de metal se movió aun lado con un pequeño chasquido. Bulma aterrizó pesadamente sobre su espalda, la respiración apenas salía de ella. Incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar, jadeó por aliento que no venía mientras la delgada figura se acercaba, inclinándose a ella.

_¡Estás muerta!_ Gritó la enloquecida mente de Bulma, pero no podía formar las palabras. _Trunks te mató a ti y a Juunana-gou. ¡¡Hace tres años!! No puedes estar aquí, me estoy volviendo loca, esto no está sucediendo, ¡¡¡Trunks donde estas para AYUDARME!!!_

Su corazón retumbó en sus oídos. Esperó, desvalida, esperando morir.

Juuhachi-gou la miró por un momento, luego se enderezó, tomó un pequeño paso atrás. La suave, dolorosa hermosa figura tenía un sello de completa incomprensión. Sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de negar el pánico de Bulma. "¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? ¿Me conoces? ¿Qué... que pude haberte hecho? Lo juro, no lo recuerdo..."

Cuando no fue inmediatamente golpeada hasta morir, el cerebro de Bulma la pateó en un alto y desesperado martilleo de su corazón. Obviamente el androide estaba desorientado. Al menos la confusión de Juuhachi-gou le daría la oportunidad a Bulma de pensar en una manera de salir de la situación. Tenía que mantenerse calmada y esperar que Trunks volviera pronto. Minutos pasaron mientras Bulma recuperaba su aliento, y todavía su visitante no invitada no hacía ningún intento de dañarla o incluso amenazarla. Juuhachi-gou sólo miró a Bulma, con la misma mirada en blanco en sus luminosos ojos.

Cuando pensó que sus piernas no soportarían su peso otra vez, Bulma se puso de rodillas, todavía jadeando un poco. Nunca quitó sus ojos fuera de Juuhachi-gou. Se mantuvo esperando que la mascara cayera, que el androide arrojase esa inocente actuación y continuara asesinándola. Por largos minutos se mantuvo ahí en el suelo, de rodillas, tratando de no temblar demasiad.

Finalmente, el androide sacudió su cabeza. "Yo... lo siento. No quise --lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo siento." Increíblemente, su aliento se entrecortó; sonaba notablemente como un sollozo. "No te molestaré más. Simplemente me iré." Se volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, sus descalzos pies caminaban silenciosamente sobre el piso de baldosas.

"_¡Espera!"_ dijo Bulma, poniéndose de pie. Todavía no estaba segura si esto era alguna clase de juego enfermo que Juuhachi-gou estaba jugando, pero estaba dispuesta a tratar de averiguarlo. "¡Espera... por favor!"

Juuhachi-gou se detuvo completamente. Lentamente miró otra vez a Bulma. El implacable blanco brillo del techo fluorescente hizo vislumbrar las inconfundibles y brillantes lágrimas en los ojos del Jinzouningen.

_Lágrimas._ ¿De _ésta_ criatura? Imposible... pero Juuhachi-gou la volvió a mirar con semejante sensación de perdida... si era una actuación, era una malditamente buena.

Bulma aclaró su garganta y tragó duro. "Tú... tú realmente no recuerdas, ¿o sí? ¿No sabes tu nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho?"

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "No." Parecía avergonzada, indefensa, ni siquiera en edad que se comparara con su designación. Parecía un niño perdido. "Recuerdo... caminar. Junto a la carretera. No había demasiados autos... Estaba frío, y ventoso... y luego comenzó a llover, y llegué aquí." Quedó en silencio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella como para evitar un súbito viento --un viento desde su vacío interior.

"¿Eso es todo?" El nudo de la sospecha en el estómago de Bulma comenzó, lentamente, a relajarse. "¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?"

Juuhachi-gou asintió una vez. Levantó una pequeña mano blanca y corrió el aún húmedo cabello rubio que se mantenía tratando de cubrir su rostro. "Por favor ayúdame," susurró, y tragó duramente. "Lo que sea que te haya hecho para hacerte tener tanto miedo de mí, juro que lo arreglaré de alguna manera." Parpadeó, y una lágrima escapó, deslizándose suavemente sobre su mejilla salpicada de barro. "Por favor, haré lo que quieras que haga... si sólo me ayudas a recordar quien soy realmente."

Pasó un tiempo antes que Bulma pudiera hacer algo más que mirarla fijamente.

----------

Trunks cambió su carga a una posición más cómoda sobre su hombro y aceleró. Probablemente debería haber tomado el coche, pero él nunca sabía cuando Bulma podría necesitarlo, y era muy fácil para él volar la distancia relativamente corta del mercado de Hope. Se fue a hacer las compras principalmente porque él era el único que consumía la mayor parte de comida en la casa.

Cuando aterrizó frente a la cúpula, lo primero que notó fue que la puerta principal estaba completamente abierta. Un ceño fruncido se posó sobre sus facciones normalmente amables. Bajó las cajas y bolsas en la puerta y caminó dentro.

"¿Mamá?" llamó él.

La inmediata respuesta que recibió hizo descansar su mente. "¿Trunks? Espera, ¡estaré allí en un segundo!" Escuchó a su madre hablar en suaves tonos a alguien que dio un pequeño ronquido como respuesta. ¿Compañía? Bueno, no era desconocido que tuvieran visitantes, aunque las personas raramente venían a la Corporación Cápsula sin previo aviso. A Trunks le agradó que su madre tuviera alguien con quien hablar por una vez en lugar de pasarse el tiempo frente a su computadora prácticamente en todos los momentos que estaba despierta como lo había hecho por los últimos seis meses.

Bulma apareció, usando un delantal de cocina sobre su atuendo de jeans. "Bien, ¡estás en casa!" Dijo brillantemente, pero Trunks sospechó que algo de la alegría fue forzada. ¿Por qué? "Sé un buen chico y trae esas compras adentro antes que se empapen."

"No está lloviendo ahora, mamá." Trunks trasladó las compras dentro y cerró la puerta. "¿Quién está aquí? ¿Alguien que conozco?"

Bulma se ensombreció un poco, sus ojos se ampliaron. "Bueno... algo así..."

"¿Hn?"

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente, y puso una mano en el antebrazo de su hijo. "Ahora, Trunks, no te enfurezcas conmigo, ¿está bien? Escúchame antes de decir o hacer algo. ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Está bien... Mamá, ¿qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Bueno... sí y no. quiero decir, en realidad no, pero _podría_ pasar --quiero decir, probablemente _no pase_, pero aún es muy pronto para decir..." Robó una pequeña mirada nerviosa en respuesta sobre su hombro en dirección a la cocina. "Trunks, escúchame."

"Te estoy escuchando, mamá," respondió tan pacientemente como pudo. "No estás diciendo todo con mucho sentido."

"Oh... está bien." Bulma tomó un profundo suspiro. "_Hay_ alguien aquí... ha recorrido un largo camino desde... dondequiera que venga. Sufre de amnesia; no recuerda nada."

"¿Ella?" Trunks repitió. "¿Una mujer?"

"Sí. Ha estado aquí por más de una hora; tomó un rápido baño y le di algo de mis cosas viejas para que use... prácticamente se le caen, pobre niña. ¡Ahora escucha!" Tomó el brazo de Trunks mientras él comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. "Tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás calmado --y con la mente abierta, ¿por favor? Recuerda, ella no tiene recuerdos de todo lo que ha sucedido, aunque no conozco como será su reacción cuando te vea."

"¿Ver... me?" Ahora Trunks estaba completamente perdido. "¿Es alguien que conocemos?"

"Ohhh sí." Bulma asintió tristemente. "Sólo ven conmigo. Y no hagas nada --nada-- excepto que lo tengas que hacer. ¿Entiendes?" Bulma levantó dos de las bolsas en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "Y trae el resto de las cosas, ¿está bien?"

Trunks levantó la mayor parte de las compras y se dirigió después de su madre.

Lo primero que vio en la cocina fue una pequeña mujer sentada a la mesa de espalda a ellos. Estaba inclinada, las única cosas que podía ver a primera vista era que tenía un pálido cabello rubio y esa vieja remera de la Corporación Cápsula verde oliva de Bulma, que de hecho, borraba su estrecha silueta completamente.

"¿Todavía no tienes hambre?" Bulma se aventuró mientras bajaba las bolsas en el mostrador cerca de la nevera.

Sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy bien, pero gracias por el té. Y las ropas."

Esa voz. Era una voz que Trunks todavía a veces escuchaba en sus sueños, los sueños eran donde Gohan moría otra vez y otra vez... eso hizo que Trunks soltara todo lo que estaba cargando. Las bolsas de papel se rasgaron cuando golpearon el suelo, derramando su contenido a sus pies.

Juuhachi-gou se volteó bruscamente y lo miró con los ojos pálidos y abiertos, esos terribles, odiados ojos.

"¡Trunks!" La voz Bulma golpeó. "¡Lo prometiste!"

Tomó cada gramo de auto control para que Trunks no se convirtiera en Súper-Saiyajin y disparara al androide para matarla ahí y entonces. Otra vez.

Juuhachi-gou parpadeó, mirándolo. Un ceño fruncido aumentó en su blanca frente. "¿Yo... yo te conozco...?"

"Jinzouningen..." Trunks siseó a través de sus dientes. Todavía podía sentir la ira creciendo dentro de él. Por un momento él era un muchacho de trece años otra vez, arrodillado al lado del destruido cuerpo de Gohan, esperando nada más que eliminar a las cosas que lo habían matado. Y para uno de ellos, el más poderoso y peligroso de los dos, estar aquí, en su casa, ¡con su madre...!

"Así es como _ella me llamó,_" Juuhachi-gou dijo, indicando a Bulma con un movimiento en su cabeza. "¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Es ése mi nombre? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"

"Juuhachi-gou," Bulma dijo tranquilamente.

Ella miraba a su alrededor. "¿Número dieciocho?"

"Humano Artificial Número Dieciocho. Eso es quien eres."

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "No entiendo..."

"¡¡¡Muereeeeee!!!" Una explosión de luz estalló de la piel de Trunks. Su cabello se volvió ferozmente dorado, elevándose sobre su cabeza, moviéndose en olas de pura energía que radiaba desde él. Las latas salían disparadas por el suelo mientras sus manos comenzaban a brillar. Las bolsas se rompieron completamente, derramando la harina y el azúcar en blancas nubes. "¡Voy a hacer que mueras!"

Juuhachi-gou se puso de pie, la silla tras ella se corrió. Antes que pudiera hacer otro movimiento --pelear, correr, hacer cualquier cosa que intentase, si lo hacía-- Bulma se paró frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, de manera desafiante enfrentando a su hijo. "¡Trunks!" Gritó ella. "¡Baja ese disparo ahora! Juuhachi-gou no me ha hecho nada. ¿No lo entiendes? Está prácticamente indefensa. No recuerda nada. ¿Dónde está el honor en matar a alguien que no te ha hecho nada?"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir, 'que no ha hecho nada'?! ¡¿Y cuánto tiempo más espera que se quede indefensa?!" Trunks gritó. "Tarde o temprano recordará lo que es, ¡y entonces todos estaremos muertos si no la matamos primero!"

"¡Esas son las palabras de tu padre! ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? Que en ese otro mundo Juuhachi-gou se redimió ella misma. ¿Por qué no puede la nuestra?"

"Um... discúlpame..." Juuhachi-gou miró alrededor del hombro de Bulma. "Ah... hola," dijo ella suavemente, agitando una mano ante el ceño fruncido, de la brillante juventud. "Escucha, yo tampoco entiendo completamente algo de esto, pero... si hay demasiados problemas con que yo me quede aquí, estaré encantada de irme."

"¡No te irás de aquí con vida!" Trunks gruñó. "Mamá, ¡sal del camino!"

"¿Te molestaría al menos decirme por qué quieres matarme?" Juuhachi-gou le dijo Trunks, mostrando más confusión que miedo. No mostraba inclinación a tomar acciones ofensivas.

Bulma buscó en su cerebro para de alguna manera aliviar la inestable situación. La acción más prudente habría sido dejar a Trunks volar al _jinzouningen_, pero algo en su mejor naturaleza no le permitía pararse ahí y dejar que semejante cosa sucediera. "Juuhachi-gou, siéntate. Es una larga y fea historia, pero estaré encantada de decirte todo lo que sé. Trunks, apágalo. Estás arruinado el empapelado."

"¡¡¡Mamá--!!!" Trunks gritó en ira y frustración.

"¡Realmente quiero decirlo, jovencito! Apágalo, o vete. Ahora."

Con un grito final de indignación, el aura de batalla de Trunks desapareció. Regresó a la normalidad y azotó el extremo final de la cocina, donde podía claramente dispararle a su enemigo. Volteó su espalda a la pared, cruzó sus brazos, y miró con muerte a la embrujada rubia, quien sólo parecía más aturdida y confundida en cambio.

Con un suave respiro Bulma se volteó a Juuhachi-gou. "Vamos, siéntate. Esto va a tomar un tiempo."

----------

Trunks se quedó de pie contra la lejana pared y miró asesinamente a Juuhachi-gou a través de la dilatada explicación de Bulma de los últimos eventos. No entendía como alguien tan inteligente como su madre podía ser engañada por las trampas de Juuhachi-gou, pero no iba a bajar su guardia por el momento.

Juuhachi-gou no profesó memoria alguna a lo que sea que el Dr. Gero, o a cualquiera de los otros androides que él había creado. Apenas recordaba la Red Ribbon Army, pero afirmó no tener idea de lo que era o había sido. Escuchó silenciosamente mientras Bulma relataba la historia de la muerte de Goku. Su expresión se puso más sombría en el momento que escuchó como ella y su compañero el androide Juunana-gou habían asolado el mundo por casi veinte años antes que Trunks los destruyera. Bulma no entró en arduos detalles --no mencionó a ninguno de los otros guerreros que cayeron por su nombre, particularmente no a Gohan-- pero era lo suficiente para darle a Juuhachi-gou una clara idea de las atrocidades que ella y Juunana-gou habían cometido.

Cuando Bulma terminó, hubo silencio por un tiempo. Entonces, tranquilamente, Juuhachi-gou habló. "Increíble. Es... Yo no pude... nada de eso tiene sentido, y aún así... sé que estás diciendo la verdad."

"¿Y lamentas lo que has hecho?" Bulma preguntó, con una rápida mirada a su hijo. Trunks no sacaba sus ojos del androide.

Juuhachi-gou pensó duramente sobre eso. Entonces suspiró y tembló. "No creo que 'lamentar' lo abarque todo. Es sólo... _demasiado_. Incluso si una disculpo fuera apropiada... ¿cuál es el punto? No puedo deshacer el daño."

"Maldición que no puedes," Trunks gritó, ignorando la mirada de advertencia de su madre.

Bulma le sacudió una mano tranquila, luego trató otra vez. "¿Todavía quieres matar humanos?"

La respuesta fue inmediata. "¡No! ¿Por qué querría matar a alguien?"

"Y no irás en otro desenfreno y dispararás a todo lo que se te cruce a la vista transformándolo en escombros, ¿o sí?"

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "No. No, absolutamente no. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo estaba haciendo en primer lugar. Si lo que dices es verdad, y soy una clase de... de humano artificial, entonces tal vez fui programada para eso. ¿Pero ahora? No. No le veo ningún sentido a la destrucción sin sentido. Dios..." Movió sus manos a través de su aún húmedo (pero ahora limpio) cabello. "Esto es una locura. Es como despertar una mañana y descubrir que eras Hitler."

"Hitler no destruyó al mundo entero." Trunks cruzó sus brazos. "Él sólo mató a seis millones de personas. Tú y Juunana-gou sacrificaron billones."

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero..." Juuhachi-gou se rindió, suspiró y se puso de pie. "Escucha, podré no tener toda mi cabeza junta, pero puedo decir que no haré nada malo aquí. Gracias por tu ayuda, Bulma... creo que tengo que irme ahora. No te preocupes; no tengo intenciones de ir por ningún desenfreno." Sonrió tristemente. "No estoy exactamente segura que es lo que _haré_... pero no, nada de eso. Nadie tiene que temerme. Nunca más."

"No podemos dejarte ir simplemente," dijo Trunks, saliéndose de la pared. "¿Por qué demonios deberíamos creerte? ¿Por qué deberíamos creer que todo esto no es una nueva clase de juego tuyo?" Se acercó hasta que ella estuvo a menos del alcance de su brazo, incómodamente cerca de esta cosa que había odiado toda su vida. Él miró en esos extraños, helados, inclinados ojos, negándose a ver cualquier rastro de humanidad en ellos. "Oh, y mientras estoy pregunto, una cosa más: ¿por qué demonios no estás muerta, teniendo en cuenta el hecho que te maté?"

Juuhachi-gou se encontró con su mirada sin temblar. "Puedes creerme o no, no hace ninguna diferencia en mí. En cuanto a por qué no estoy muerta --no tengo idea." Su mandíbula tomó una terca posición. "Estoy segura que tú recuerdas la circunstancias de mi muerte mejor que yo."

"Me aseguraré de terminar el trabajo esta vez," prometió él oscuramente.

Ella cruzó sus brazos y alzó su mentó desafiante. "Escucha, lindo; no voy a pelear contigo. No quiero causar ningún problema. Por favor, sólo déjame ir tranquilamente y te prometo que nunca volverás a escuchar de mí otra vez. ¿Trato?"

"De ninguna manera."

"_¡Basta!"_ Bulma gritó. "¡Deténganse, ambos dos! Esto no está llevándonos a ningún lado. Juuhachi-gou, si realmente no tienes ninguna idea clara de a donde vas a ir desde aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí por un tiempo al menos? Podrías... bueno, podrías arreglar algo de lo que has hecho ayudándonos a reconstruir todo."

La androide cruzó sus brazos y lo consideró por un momento. "No lo sé... quiero decir, no tengo ningún lugar más a donde ir, y supongo que te debo --a todos-- mucho más de lo que pueda arreglar, pero..." Movió su mirada hacia el hirviente Trunks. "¿Puedes _evitar_ que me mate?"

"No," Trunks respondió con una terrible sonrisa.

"_Sí,"_ Bulma dijo en el mismo momento. "Trunks, esta es _mi_ casa, _mi_ vida, y _mi_ decisión," añadió mientras su hijo comenzó a protestar. "Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener, y si no hubiera creído en darle a las causas perdidas segundas oportunidades no estarías aquí en este momento. Después de todo, tu padre llegó a este planeta originalmente para destruirlo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Esta cosa mató a mi padre," dijo Trunks, alejándose y apuntando a Juuhachi-gou con el dedo. "No permaneceré en el mismo lugar bajo el mismo techo que eso."

"_Oh sí_ lo harás." La respuesta de Bulma no trajo más discusión. "Estoy dándote órdenes de madre. Y deja de llamarla 'cosa' y 'eso'. Artificial o no, Juuhachi-gou es humana. No tiene que gustarte, sólo no empieces con ella excepto que ella empiece contigo. Realmente quiero decirlo."

Trunks era un orgulloso luchador, pero el respeto a la mujer que lo dio a luz cargaba un gran peso en él. Él asintió a regañadientes obedeciendo, luego le gruñó a Juuhachi-gou, "Te estaré observando en todo momento, _jinzouningen_."

Juuhachi-gou volteó su cabeza y suspiró. "Bien. Genial. Seguro. Lo que sea. Lindo conocerte también."

----------

_Diario de Bulma, 210 días después de Cell: _

_No ha sido fácil. No creo que Trunks me haya perdonado a pesar que ha pasado más de un mes desde que Juuhachi-gou vino a quedarse con nosotros. Ella todavía dice que no recuerda nada de importancia. He comenzado a asignarle tareas en el laboratorio para mantenerla ocupada; sin duda es una trabajadora capaz, pero obviamente se aburre rápidamente. La envié a buscar alimento con Trunks esta mañana después de obtener la promesa de mi hijo que no le haría nada. Me prometió seguirla de cerca. Espero no haber cometido un error, pero realmente necesito tiempo para mí misma. Queda tan poco tiempo..._

----------

Trunks llevaba el mismo ceño fruncido que se había estampado en su rostro desde esa tarde en la cocina. Se la pasaba robando miradas a su pasajera en el auto rojo; si Juuhachi-gou estaba consciente de su escrutinio, no daba señales de eso. Ella obviamente estaba disfrutando del viaje, el viento azotando su cabello del color del sol.

El coche aterrizó afuera de una de las muchas destrozadas y destruidas ruinas al otro lado de lo que Bulma había adoptado por llamar Malas Tierras. "Consigue cualquier cosa útil que puedas encontrar y tráela al coche," Trunks dijo tan severamente como le salió. "Estamos buscando por alimentos no perecederos, medicamentos, y equipos electrónicos básicos que puedan ser canalizabes por partes, en ese orden."

Juuhachi-gou saltó ágilmente al suelo, mirando a los edificios en ruina con franca curiosidad. "¿Qué golpeó a este lugar?"

"Tú lo hiciste." Trunks le frunció el ceño. "Tú y Juunana-gou."

"...oh." Ella bajó su mirada a sus pies.

"¿Todavía no lo recuerdas?"

"No." Ella se alejó de él, el viento hacía soplar su suave cabello. "No, nada."

Trunks ajustó su espada en la espalda, nunca quitándole los ojos de encima a su indeseable compañera. "Bueno, ustedes dos hicieron esto en la mayoría de las ciudades de este planeta."

"Todavía me lo sigues diciendo." Se forzó a mirar alrededor otra vez, revisando la destrucción. "Parece que hicimos un bonito y minucioso trabajo. ¿Algún sobreviviente?"

"No los suficientes."

"No, no creo que haya habido alguno, en este lío." Pateó los restos de un radio trasmisor portátil; la caja cayó con un oxidado ruido.

"¿Ni siquiera te importa? ¿No puedes al menos pretender estar lamentada?"

Sus pálidos ojos se fijaron el él, su lacio cabello oscilaba sobre su rostro mientras su cabeza se volteaba. Lo miró con una furia desesperada. "¡¿Qué eres tú, tan estúpido que no puedes ver bien?! ¡Por supuesto que lo lamento! _No tengo_ que fingir. _¡Debe doler ser tan estúpido!_ ¿Qué demonios piensas? ¡¿Cómo _te sentirías_ si alguien te dijera que eres mitad responsable por destruir al mundo, y no puedes recordar una maldita cosa sobre eso, a pesar que la prueba está toda a tu alrededor y tiene que ser verdad?!"

Trunks cruzó sus brazos y la miró. "No esperes ninguna simpatía de mi parte."

"No lo haré. Tú puedes ser estúpido, pero yo no. Sólo hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí y volvamos, ¿está bien?" Se volteó y caminó hacia lo que alguna vez había sido un hospital, las alguna vez blancas paredes ahora eran grises, llenas de polvo y rasgadas.

Trunks gruñó profundamente en su garganta. Se levantó a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y voló fácilmente después de ella. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla --eso-- lejos de su vista.

Ella se volteó mientras él venía tras ella. Él se detuvo, oscilando a un metro de ella. La curiosidad sobrepuso su ira. "¿Cómo haces eso?" preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¿Volar? Oh, _lo siento, mi error,_" dijo en una pesada voz con sarcasmo. "Supongo que te has olvidado como hacerlo."

Ella lo miró y parpadeó. Luego le dio la espalda y saltó al aire.

Aterrizó en el polvo, desparramado en todo su rostro. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo, evidentemente avergonzada por la tontería.

Trunks sólo la miraba. La Juuhachi-gou con la que él había crecido odiando nunca haría semejante ridículo de sí misma. Nunca. ¿Vergüenza? Ella habría estado furiosa. Lo hubiera atacado simplemente ciega por la rabia. La miró de cerca por alguna señal de agresión.

Finalmente sus ojos se entraron con los de él. "¿Qué demonios _estás_ mirando?" Se giró en sus talones y siguió caminando. Él la miró por un momento, luchando por entender lo incomprensible. Su momentáneo enfado, eso había sido lo suficientemente familiar... pero había pasado, y esta suave voz, vacilante joven mujer era extraña para él. Incluso su lenguaje corporal era diferente, más expresivo que la máquina de destrucción que él había crecido odiando con toda su alma Saiyajin.

Entonces sacudió su cabeza severamente. _Esta mujer --esta cosa es mi enemigo. Toleré su prolongada existencia por respeto a mi madre, pero no nunca podré olvidar lo que ha hecho, sin importar que. Nunca._

Después de un par de manos extra para ayudar a mover las cosas de las largas piezas de escombro como era conveniente, y Juuhachi-gou que probaba tener un rápido ojo para revisar, atrapando cosas que el mismo Trunks no había notado. Trunks tuvo que mantenerse recordándose que esta cuidad no hubiera sido destruida si no hubiera sido por Juuhachi-gou y Juunana-gou a fin de mantener su saludable aversión y desconfianza hacia ella. Ella tomó su dureza al ordenar y sus instrucciones sin queja o refutación.

"Ten cuidado con esos antibióticos," le ordenó mientras ella los trasladaba al contendor de los restos. "Este frasco se romperá si lo dejas caer."

"_Sí, sí,"_ respondió ella, cargando el contendor bajo un brazo y de regreso al Aero coche. Trunks recogió el último de los cajones que había encontrado en la base que descubrieron y voló después de ella. Era tan evidente con respecto a sus intenciones por Juuhachi-gou, mirando casa uno de sus movimientos, que no veía el fragmento de polvo que cubría la pared hasta que sus hombros la golpeó. Sin querer, él perdió su agarre sobre la caja, y un par de botellas de agua oxigenada cayeron medio abierta caja al rocoso suelo, rompiéndose al instante por el impacto.

Juuhachi-gou miró sobre sus hombros hacia su dirección. "Ten cuidado con esas botellas," le dijo suavemente. "El vidrio puede romperse si lo dejas caer."

"Maldita imbéeeecil..." Trunks casi arrojó la caja en la parte trasera del auto, sin importarle cuantas botellas rompió. Se puso tras el volante y encendió el motor. Juuhachi-gou apenas tuvo tiempo de entrar antes que el auto acelerara a lo que quedaba de la Corporación Cápsula.

----------

_Diario de Bulma, 221 días después de Cell:_

_Trunks volvió ayer de tratar de encontrar algún rastro de los restos del otro androide. Fácilmente determinó donde debió haberse ocultado Juuhachi-gou, pero más que una bandana roja, no había rastros de Juunana-gou. Tampoco había ninguna señal de Juunana-gou habiendo salido de los escombros de la manera que Juuhachi-gou lo hizo. Trunks está convencido que si uno de los jinzouningen sobrevivió, entonces el otro también. No hemos escuchado de ningún problema, aunque, hasta que tengamos pruebas, no hay mucho que podamos hacer._

_Tendré que vigilar de cerca para asegurarme que ni Trunks ni Juuhachi-gou se topen con lo que estoy haciendo. No quiero causar más problema; Kami-sama sabe que es lo suficientemente malo ya vivir bajo el mismo techo con esos dos..._

----------

La rejilla cayó bajo el áspero acero y fue el único sonido que perturbó la quietud de la mañana. Trunks trabajaba incansablemente en el perfeccionamiento de una hoja que estaba lo suficientemente afilada ya como para partir sin esfuerzo la carne con un toque y trató difícilmente de ignorar el par de pálidos ojos que se centraban el él.

Juuhachi-gou se apoyó en una pared cercana, mirándolo intensamente como si el filo de una espada fuera la cosa más fascinante que jamás hubiese visto. El sol había roto la capa de nubes de esta mañana y mostraba un pálido, húmedo brillo del roto paisaje.

Finalmente Trunks no pudo soportar el escrutinio más en silencio. "¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó sin alzar la vista, sonando bruscamente ofuscado.

"Nada," respondió ella, sin molestarse.

"Entonces déjame sólo."

"No te estoy haciendo nada."

Su cabeza se volteó y la miró. "Estás mirándome."

"Un gato puede mirar a un rey. Además, eres muy lindo de ver."

"Cállate."

"No te pareces mucho a tu madre."

"Me parezco a mi padre. El hombre que tú mataste."

"No lo recuerdo, pero no importa." Juuhachi-gou saltó con la gracia de un gato desde la pared y se paró frente a él. "Quería disculparme por ser tan desagradable contigo el otro día."

Trunks bufó. "No te molestes. Después de todas las maldades que has hecho, es menos que una gota en el océano."

"Volvemos a eso otra vez." Ella se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista otra vez, pateando vacíamente a una pierda medio incrustada en el polvoriento suelo. "Supongo que no te puedo culpar por odiarme. Si tiene algún sentido para ti, si pudiera dar mi vida para traerlo de vuelta y a todos los demás, lo haría."

"No te creo."

"Bulma me cree."

"_Yo_ no."

"¿Por qué no? Es la verdad."

"Mi madre no vio lo que tú y Juunana-gou eran. Ella no peleó contigo. Ella no te vio asesinar a Gohan. Ella no entiende."

"_Tú_ eres el que no entiende." Ella puso sus brazos en sus caderas y lo miró con una fría, y segura mirada. "Sé que no puedo cambiar la manera que piensas de mí. Realmente no me importa. Puedes odiarme por la eternidad y no me importará. Pero no hay paz en esta casa, y eso está destrozando a tu madre. Por su bien --el de ella, no el mío-- ¿podrías al menos tratar de ser civilizado conmigo frente a ella de ahora en más?"

Dió otro paso adelante y se detuvo cuando Trunks se giró en sus talones y la encaró, su odiada mirada le advertía a no acercarse más.

Trunks tembló con el visible esfuerzo de limitarse. Quería aplastarle su puño en su rostro de tal manera, pero ele había prometido a su madre, le había dado su palabra--

Juuhachi-gou lo miró durante un largo, medido momento, consciente de su lucha interna. Finalmente, suspiró.

Luego le dio la espalda y lo golpeó en la mandíbula.

En ese momento, Bulma abrió la puerta y miró. "Ahí están, ustedes dos. El almuerzo está listo --_¡¡¡¡TRUNKS!!!!_ ¡¿¡¿Qué es esta porquería--?!?!"

Trunks se congeló, su cabello brillaba dorado. Juuhachi-gou estaba tirada desparramada a sus pies, inmóvil. Su espada estaba en sus manos, al borde de cortar la expuesta garganta del androide.

Bulma corrió detrás de Trunks, pero no pudo tocarlo a través de su aura de Súper Saiyajin. Tan pronto como levantó sus brazos para alcanzarlo, su piel comenzó a quemar y arder por la energía que era emanada desde su hijo. "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" Demandó ella.

"Mamá, no intervengas." La voz de Trunks estaba fría con odio.

Se tensó mientras Juuhachi-gou se agitaba. Ella lentamente alzó su vista a él. El lado izquierdo de su bonita cara era un sólo masivo moretón, la sangre goteaba de un lado de su aniñada boca. Alzó su vista a Trunks con el ojo que no se cerraba por estar hinchado con una inestable media sonrisa. "Recuérdame... no hacer eso otra vez," suspiró. "Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces. Más rápido, también. Es un gran poder el que tienes."

"_¡¿Quéeeeeeee?!"_ Bulma parpadeó. "Trunks, aleja esa cosa. Juuhachi-gou, ¿qué sucedió?"

Juuhachi-gou suspiró. "Estrés en el cuerpo es una reacción natural para suprimir el fuerte deseo de derrotar a alguien que piensas desesperadamente que lo merece. Las cosas han estado bastante tensas por aquí últimamente, así que pensé que si tal vez Trunks tuviera la oportunidad de acabar conmigo, sería capaz de bajar la tensión. Entonces, por brillante que soy, lo golpeé porque sabía que él nunca daría el primer golpe. Yo y mis ideas inteligentes..."

"¡¿Tú _qué_?! ¡Juuhachi-gou! ¡Eso fue una fenomenalmente _estúpida_ cosa para hacer!"

"Dímelo a mí." El androide alzó su mirada hacia Trunks, quien todavía brillaba por la energía de Súper Saiyajin. La punta de su espada estaba apuntándole a la garganta. "Mira, o me matas o retrocedes. ¿Está bien?"

"Trunks, no lo hagas." Bulma lo miró, viendo la furia de Vegeta estampada en las facciones del hijo que nunca él nunca conoció. Trunks era en ese momento un muy, muy peligroso hombre. El temperamento de un Saiyajin no era algo con que jugar. _Juuhachi-gou no tenía idea cuan cerca de la muerte realmente estaba... Si no hubiera llegado aquí en justo en este momento, estaría muerta ahora mismo._

Con un bufido Trunks alejó su espada y dio un paso atrás. Las rocas y el polvo se asentaban en el suelo alrededor de ellos mientras su aura dorada desaparecía. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro y volvía a su usual color lavanda. "Agradésele a mi madre por tu vida," gruñó. Le dio la espalda y voló a lo alto del claro cielo y desapareció.

Bulma se acercó un paso y le ofreció su mano a Juuhachi-gou. "Ni siquiera provoques a Trunks así otra vez. No tienes idea..."

"Estoy comenzando a tener una. Y --gracias." Juuhachi-gou aceptó la mano y Bulma la levantó. "¡Ack--! _Mi error_..."

Bulma la soltó, se sentó y rió. "Está bien. Olvidé cuan pesada eres realmente." Su rostro se puso serio. "Sólo trata cuidadosamente alrededor de Trunks de ahora en adelante, _¿bien?_"

"_Sí."_ Juuhachi-gou se levantó, tomó la mano de Bulma y la puso de pie.

"Bueno, todavía hay almuerzo si lo quieres. Sé que no comes mucho, pero..."

Haré el esfuerzo, pero déjame cambiarme antes. Odio sangrar sobre la ropa nueva, pero es mí propia estúpida falla."

Juuhachi-gou fue dentro; Bulma pausó lo largo suficiente para mirar al vacío cielo y suspirar. "Trunks..." Sacudiendo su cabeza, entró y cerró suavemente la puerta tras ella.

----------

_Diario de Bulma, 242 días después de Cell:_

_Me estoy quedando sin reservas rápidamente. No supe cuando empecé este proyecto mío cuantos recursos se necesitarían, o cuan rápido. Supongo que debo estar agradecida con Juuhachi-gou, de alguna manera; Trunks está demasiado ocupado estando furioso con ella que realmente no se ha molestado en notar demasiado lo que estoy haciendo. Al menos ella no le está dando más excusas para que la ataque más. Todo lo que hace es trabajar en su espada y mirarla fijamente en un aterrador silencio. Creo que su viaje al pasado lo hizo tomar las características menos agradables de su padre. Y solía ser un muchacho tan dulce..._

_Porque tengo que tener ítems concretos, voy a ir a cazarlos hoy. No me gusta dejar a la Corporación Cápsula sin vigilancia, especialmente considerando el delicado momento al que ha llegado el proyecto; pero sólo será por poco tiempo, creo que será seguro salir._

----------

Juuhachi-gou revisó la pila de ítems que él había rescatado de los almacenes médicos con una vaga sensación de aprensión. "Bulma, ¿que demonios estás tratando de hacer de todas maneras?" se murmuró a sí misma. Algo en su memoria muerta aparecía, y no le gustaba esa sensación en lo absoluto.

Caminó hacia el almacén otra vez. Tuvo que escalar el costado del edificio para entrar por la puerta que Trunks había pateado para abrir. Bulma estaba leyendo sobre su sujetapapeles. "Quiero echar un último vistazo, y terminaré," le decía a su hijo. "Sólo carga esas cosas al coche, ¿sí?"

Trunks notó el acercamiento de Juuhachi-gou con una helada mirada azul. _Volveré_, sus ojos le dijeron con una promesa que era casi una amenaza vigilada. Despegó sobre la pila de cajones a casi máxima velocidad.

Cuando él e fue, Juuhachi-gou aclaró su garganta. "¿Bulma...?"

"¿Hm?" Bulma tildó otro ítem en su lista. "¿Qué sucede, Juu-chan?"

Juuhachi-gou parpadeó ante el apodo, pero no protestó. "¿Si pudiera hacerte una pregunta...?"

Notó que Bulma se irguió e inmediatamente sus instintos fueron confirmados. _Ella está ocultando algo. A su hijo, y a mí._ "¿Sobre qué?" Bulma preguntó, recuperando su compostura.

"Sobre qué estamos haciendo aquí. Los suministros que estamos reuniendo. Son muy específicos."

"Se me están acabado, eso es todo." Bulma estaba hablando muy rápida y brillantemente, con una pausa evidentemente forzada. Se alejó hacia la porción medio demolida del almacén, pretendiendo buscar algo más.

Juuhachi-gou la siguió, poco dispuesta a dejar el tema de lado. "¿Una solución fisiológica? ¿Hormonas de crecimiento? ¿Nutrientes líquidos? No hay ninguna razón para que necesites eso, a menos que--"

Bulma se volteó hacia ella, lista para defenderse energéticamente. "Sólo necesito esas cosas, ¡eso es todo!" dijo acaloradamente. "No hay necesidad de entrar en detalle sobre--"

Se interrumpió en un grito mientras Juuhachi-gou se cargaba hacia ella.

----------

"_¡¡¡¡Trunks--!!!!"_

El grito desesperado de su madre hizo que Trunks tirara las cajas y diera la vuelta. "¿Mamá?"

Un leve sonido se escuchó desde el almacén, y ante sus ojos, el edificio se derrumbó.

"_¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAA!!!"_ voló a través de la creciente nube de polvo y comenzó a cavar frenéticamente a través de los escombros. No podía encontrarla. No estaba donde la había visto por última vez. "¡Mamá! ¡¡¡Respóndeme!!!" Ella no podía estar muerta, no su madre, no después de todo lo que él había hecho para protegerla, por favor--

Una leve tos llamó su atención, y comenzó a cavar de nuevo en otro lugar. "¿Mamá? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

Más toses; entonces, levemente, "... Trunks... ayuda..."

Él redobló sus esfuerzos y encontró una pierna vestida de denim. En unos segundos, había descubierto tanto a su madre como a Juuhachi-gou. Lo que vio lo hizo congelarle hasta la sangre.

El androide estaba sobre su madre, sus rodillas y codos se abrazaban firmemente de lo que quedaba del suelo. Bajo ella, Bulma se movía, tosiendo y parpadeando. Juuhachi-gou no. Una gran parte del techo reforzado había caído sobre ellas, y Juuhachi-gou había recibido el peor de los impactos; de lo contrario, Bulma habría sido instantáneamente aplastada.

Trunks sólo pudo mirar fijamente por un largo momento; su corazón no podía aceptar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, lo que su cerebro le estaba diciendo lo que debió haber sucedido.

Bulma se levantó tanto como puso bajo el peso muerto de Juuhachi-gou. Había sangre sobre todo el guardapolvo de la Corporación Cápsula, pero no era de ella. Ella apenas tuvo algunas raspaduras y moretones, nada más. "Creo que todavía está viva," tosió Bulma. "Recibió todo el peso del edificio en su espalda-- debió haberlo escuchado caer. Juuhachi-gou salvó mi vida, pero apenas está respirando. Tenemos que llevarla a casa rápidamente."

Él no se movió.

"¡¡Trunks!!" Bulma le gritó. "Muévete. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!" se enfureció cuando él todavía no hacía nada. "Sé que _tú_ quieres que muera, pero yo estaría condenada si eso sucede. Especialmente ahora." Trató de salirse de debajo del peso muerto de Juuhachi-gou otra vez, sin éxito. "La cargaré a casa en mi espalda si tengo que hacerlo, la arrastraré..."

Resoplando Trunks se agachó y tomó el peso muerto del androide sin esfuerzo en sus brazos. Voló hacia el auto sin una palabra. Bulma saltó, se quitó el polvo lo mejor que pudo, y corrió tras él.

Ni una palabra se habló en el viaje de vuelta. Trunks todavía sostenía el herido cuerpo de Juuhachi-gou, mirando a su rostro inexpresido. Las palabras de su madre se mantenían volviendo a él: _Juuhachi-gou salvó mi vida... Sé que tú quieres que muera, pero estaría condenada si permito que eso suceda. Juuhachi-gou salvó mi vida..._

Pensó que si miraba al rostro del _jinzouningen_ lo suficiente, tal vez entendería por qué había hecho semejante cosa.

----------

Casi oscurecía antes que Juuhachi-gou finalmente abriera sus ojos. Estaba recostada en la cama de reexaminación, su torso y cabeza cubierto de vendas, y parpadeó por las luces sobre ella un par de veces.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Bulma le preguntó.

Los pálidos ojos la miraron. "Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?"

Bulma se frotó levemente la bolsa bajo su ojo izquierdo. "Viviré. Gracias a ti."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Trunks interrumpió.

"Trunks," Bulma lo advirtió.

Juuhachi-gou lo miró; se encontraba cerca de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, mirándola fijamente con sus brazos cruzados. "¿Hacer qué?" preguntó ella, confundida. "Oh, Dios, ¿qué demonios hice ahora?"

Bulma trató de nuevo. "Trunks, es suficiente, déjala sola."

Él la ignoró. Otra vez, justo como su padre hubiera hecho. "¿Por qué salvaste a mi madre? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que ganar por arriesgar tu existencia por la de una humana ordinaria?"

Bulma se hundió en un suspiro para lanzar una diatriba colérica en defensa de Juuhachi-gou, pero fue interrumpida con la inesperada respuesta del androide. "Suficiente. No puedo soportar más esto."

"¿Qué?" Bulma jadeó.

Juuhachi-gou se sentó, sacándose los vendajes de su recién sanada herida. "Bulma, lo siento. Me agradas muchísimo, y has sido realmente buena conmigo, pero no puedo mantener esto y seguir poniéndote en medio de todas estas disensiones. Incluso me agrada Trunks, incluso si el un bastardo arrogante --pero sé ahora que él nunca confiará en mí." Ella se frunció el ceño a sí misma. "Supongo que no puedo realmente culparlo por eso; ni siquiera yo sé si puedo confiar en mí misma. Si dices que es cierto, tal vez algún día voy a enloquecer y comenzaré a matar otra vez."

"Eso no va a ocurrir," Bulma se lo aseguró, con una mirada a su hijo.

"No lo sabemos con certeza." Juuhachi-gou se levantó y tomó sus ropas de una silla. "Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo permanecer aquí. Lo siento."

"Juuhachi-gou, ¡espera!" Pero estaba fuera de la puerta y ya se había ido cuando las palabras de Bulma salieron de su boca. "¡Dios! Trunks, ¿por qué no la detuviste?"

"¿Se supone que tenía que hacerlo?"

"Oh, ¡por el amor de Dende! ¡Idiota! ¡Ve por ella! Si ella está enojada, ¡no se puede decir lo que puede hacer!"

Trunks asintió. "Tienes razón." Se volteó y se fue, su rostro tomando una terrible sonrisa.

Bulma entendió que Trunks estaría endemoniadamente más dispuesto a hacer volar a Juuhachi-gou en polvo metálico que tratar de razonar con ella --pero él ya se había ido, bueno fuera de vista, demasiado tarde para llamarlo. "Oi, oi..." Se derrumbó en la silla. "¿Qué he hecho...?"

----------

Trunks rápidamente encontró a Juuhachi-gou; en lugar de confrontarla, la siguió a una distancia segura para ver lo que haría. No parecía estar dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en particular, y estaba a pie; pero no se cansaría, y él no podría volar tras ella para siempre. En alguna parte a lo largo del camino ella se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para vestirse; el camisón negro y el cabello rubio se destacaron claramente contra el árido paisaje, haciéndola más fácil de vigilar.

Alrededor de una hora después que se detuvo, a unos pocos kilómetros de Corporación Cápsula, en lo que solía ser Ciudad Pimienta. Trunks aterrizó tras ella, mirándola estrechamente. La última vez que había puesto un pie en este lugar, Juunana-gou y Juuhachi-gou habían terminado de eliminar y matar a todos los que vivían ahí. Estaba sorprendido de tener dificultar de conectar esos eventos con la mujer frente a él.

Ella vagó de un lugar a otro, tomando todo lo que había. Algunas de las estructuras todavía eran reconocibles; otras eran poco más que esqueletos de vigas de hierros, retorcidos y deformados de su forma original. De vez en cuando tocó un pedazo de piedra destrozado, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Se detuvo ante la fachada de una iglesia que todavía estaba de pie a pesar del hecho que el resto de la estructura se había derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo. La mitad de la cruz se había separado del edificio, pero el adorno insertado de cristales coloridos había sobrevivido milagrosamente. Debajo de años de polvo y suciedad, el blanco vidrio en representación de una paloma que descendía de un haz de luz divina, sosteniendo una ramita de hojas de olivo en su pico.

Trunks aterrizó sin ningún sonido tras ella. Consideró tomar su espada, pero decidió que no la necesitaría. Se movió detrás de ella, con todos los músculos tensos, listo para reaccionar con firmeza mortal al primer movimiento amenazante que hiciera.

"Yo hice esto," dijo ella sin darse vuelta, la primera indicación que ella había estado consciente de la presencia de Trunks todo el tiempo.

"Tú y Juunana-gou," Trunks confirmó

"No recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de eso."

"No hará nada lamentarse ahora por eso."

"No, no lo hará. No traerá a esas personas a la vida de vuelta."

Él la miró muy cuidadosamente. Su espalda todavía estaba frente a sus ojos. No podía ver su rostro, y no pudo leer nada por la posición de sus hombros. "¿Lo harías de vuelta?" preguntó él, un poco sorprendido por oír en sus palabras el eco de las de su madre hacía un rato.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Finalmente: "No lo sé." Un profundo suspiro. "Y eso me asusta más que nada."

"¡¿Hn?!" Trunks se alejó un poco, parpadeando.

"Me pregunto, la misma pregunta todos los días. Una y otra vez, y nunca tengo una respuesta. ¿Podré alguna vez vivir como una persona normal? ¿Siempre existirá la posibilidad que yo repentinamente decida --volverme loca, y matar a todos los humanos que vea? ¿Qué si mis recuerdos regresan y recuerdo por qué fui una asesina en primer lugar? ¿Qué sucederá entonces?" Un ruido divertido en su voz interrumpió sus palabras.

Era imposible. Trunks vio su mano tocar el hombro de ella antes que estuviera consciente que había hecho un movimiento. "Hey" ofreció extrañamente, _"¿cuál es el problema...?"_

Con un sonido que sólo pudo haber sido un sollozo entrecortado, Juuhachi-gou se volteó. Él capturó la vista de las lágrimas en sus ojos antes que ella presionara su rostro contra el pecho de él. "Tengo mucho miedo," dijo ella. Él podía sentirla temblar. "Si me convierto en un monstruo otra vez, tendrás que matarme, y esta vez sé que te asegurarás que estoy muerta. Sé eso, lo acepto, quiero que te asegures, Dios, no quiero matar de nuevo... pero no quiero morir de nuevo tampoco. Sólo... quiero..." Se interrumpió en incomprensibles sollozos, detenidos por la chaqueta de él.

Por un largo, sorprendente momento, Trunks no pudo moverse, no pudo pensar, ni siquiera pudo _pensar_ en pensar. Si ella quería --si ella todavía quería, ella podría haberlo matado entonces, en donde él estaba-- algo le corrió por la espina, subió y volteó su cabeza, enterrársele y volarlo a olvido-- y él hubiera sido incapaz de defenderse. Su mente luchaba aceptar el hecho que la cosa que había asolado su mundo, matado a su padre, matado a su maestro y mejor amigo, la cosa que casi lo mataba a él, ahora lloraba impotente contra él como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo.

Alzó sus brazos como si estuvieran hechos de algo liviano y puso uno, después el otro, alrededor de sus delgados, temblorosos hombros. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, y simplemente se quedaron ahí de pie por un largo tiempo, mientras los últimos rayos del sol se desvanecían sobre ellos.

----------


	2. Sosteniéndonos hasta que creamos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Camina este mundo**

(_Walk this world_)

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción de Apolonia

----

----------

_Y estoy absorbido por la maravilla y estoy absorbido por las mentiras_

_Y cavo un agujero para subir y construyo algunas alas para volar_

_Y creo que podría amarte porque sabes como es ser libre_

_Quiero que vengas a caminar este mundo conmigo_

----------

_Diario de Bulma, 267 días después de Cell:_

_Buenos, gracias Dende por los pequeños favores --finalmente hay un poco de paz en esta casa. No sé lo que pasó entre ellos después que salieron de aquí esa tarde, pero por las últimas semanas Trunks y Juuhachi-gou han sido en realidad civilizados con el otro. Hoy Trunks incluso invitó a Juu-chan a entrenar con él. Pensé que ella se iba a desmayar. Aunque no tenía una cierta cantidad de sentido; Juu-chan es la única que queda que puede darle esperanzas a Trunks de un medio decente entrenamiento._

_Es una suposición razonable de hacer que todos los seres humanos sobrevivientes se hayan tenido en cuenta. Más tratando de ocultarse a sí mismos a partir del alboroto final de Cell de lo que yo había esperado, pero aún hay todavía menos de sesenta mil personas en todo el planeta. Menos del uno por ciento de la población total de la Tierra antes de la llegada de los Jinzouningen._

----------

El par caminaba en círculos alrededor del otro cuidadosamente, a la defensiva, cada uno buscando por cualquier abertura en la guardia del otro. El cielo estaba amplio y claro y despejado, es sol brillaba sobre ellos.

Dos veces Trunks casi se había olvidado minimizar sus ataques. Ambas veces le había pedido a Juuhachi-gou si quería detener el entrenamiento, y ambas veces ella lo alentó tranquilamente, sin ira, a continuar. Cuando Trunks sintió la antigua ira creciendo en él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar en los ojos del Jinzouningen. La mirada detrás de ellos ya no era una de desprecio o desdén. Había una animación en el perfecto bello rostro que nunca había estado ahí antes --esa, y una notable vulnerabilidad. Era casi imposible dañarla físicamente excepto que él fuera contra ella a toda fuerza, pero su corazón era algo más otra vez. En las últimas semanas, él había realmente comenzado a _verla_, y no al motor sin alma de destrucción masiva que ella había sido alguna vez. _Ella realmente es una persona diferente... No sé si podré perdonar alguna vez las terribles cosas que ha hecho, pero supongo que mamá tiene razón --ella merece una segunda oportunidad al igual que el resto de nosotros._

_¿Me pregunto si a ella realmente le gusto...? ¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese? Estoy dejando mi mente vagar. No puedo dejar de preocuparme incluso si ésta no es una lucha seria._

"Tu madre tiene un secreto."

Juuhachi-gou confirmó la larga y sostenida sospecha de Trunks con un aire casual. Se detuvo en media posición y la miró. "¿Qué?"

"¡Estás completamente abierto!" Juuhachi-gou envió una patada a las costillas de Trunks que lo hizo gruñir. Él mantuvo el impacto, luego fue hacia ella otra vez. Superando su guardia, él tomó su brazo mientras venía balanceándose hacia él.

"Tengo dos manos, _¿recuerdas?_" Juuhachi-gou gritó mientras su puño izquierdo se conectó a su mandíbula.

Él bufó y se movió detrás de ella, se apoderó de su otra muñeca y la torció tras ella así sus dos brazos estaban ahora en su espalda. "Buen intento de distraerme," le suspiró en el oído. "Pero me temo que vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso."

Ella luchó para hacer palanca y fracasó. _"Mierda."_

Detuvo su lucha, pero él no la soltó inmediatamente. Él inclinó su cabeza así su nariz casi estaba tocando la suya y sonrió suavemente. "Entonces, te tengo a mi merced... ¿cómo te gustaría aprender a volar?"

Su rostro se iluminó y lo miró sobre su hombro con una repentina sonrisa encantada. "¿Quieres decir que finalmente me vas a enseñar?"

"De la misma manera que Gohan me enseñó. ¿Estás lista?"

"Claro, supongo que sí- ¡¡oh-h!!" Juuhachi-gou jadeó mientras Trunks despegaba con ella. En un puñado de latidos la Corporación Cápsula era una partícula insignificante bajo ellos, Ciudad Hope era claramente visible a su izquierda. Más allá de eso, el horizonte estaba destrozado por la luz del mediodía, los cadáveres de las alguna vez bellas ciudades dispersos por el vacío viento.

Tratando de no mirar demasiado a las ruinas, Juuhachi-gou colgó indefensa del implacable agarre de Trunks. "Está bien, estamos suspendidos en el aire. ¿Ahora que?"

"Ahora esto." Y la dejó caer.

Juuhachi-gou gritó y se sacudía en el aire mientras caía. "¡Trunks! _¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!?!?!_"

Él aceleró como una ráfaga y sin esfuerzo la atrapó en su rápido descenso. "_Ahora,_ ¡vuela!" gritó sobre el viento entre ellos.

"_¡¿CÓMO?!"_

"_¡Sólo hazlo!"_

"¡Pero no sé--!"

"¡Tienes alrededor de diez segundos para aprenderlo!"

Juuhachi-gou miró al suelo que se apresuraba a encontrarse con ellos. La caída tal vez no la mataría, pero tenía demasiadas posibilidades de quedar muy herida. Muy.

Algo _hizo clic_ detrás de su mente, y repentinamente ella tomó un brusco giro a apenas centímetros sobre el suelo. Las pequeñas ráfagas hicieron curvas ondeantes mientras ella se dispersaba en el aire, riéndose. _"¡Lo hice!"_ se animó. "_¡¡Genial!!_ ¡Trunks, retiro la mayoría de las cosas increíblemente desagradables que estaba pensando de ti!" Sin esfuerzo hizo piruetas en el aire, con los brazos desplegados. "¡Esto es maravilloso! ¿Cómo _siquiera_ pude haberme olvidado de esto? ¡Es _tan_ fácil!"

"Es fácil sólo cuando averiguas como arrojarte y olvidarte." Trunks se detuvo junto a ella, mirándola con una pequeña, remota sonrisa. "Primer intento. No está mal. A mí me tomó semanas aprender. Gohan se mantenía atrapándome. Cada vez lo hacía un poco más tarde, aunque... hay veces que me pregunto si me atrapaba antes que yo golpeara el suelo." Alejó la mirada, estudiando el cielo azul con ojos de un color similar.

Juuhachi-gou miró a su rostro. "Realmente lo extrañas."

"_Sí,"_ asintió.

Ella alzó una mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocar su hombro. "Escucha... lo siento. Sé que no vale mucho, sólo decir eso, de hecho no vale una maldita cosa, pero..."

Ella detuvo su respiración mientras la mano de él se cerraba sobre la de ella. Él encontró su mirada con la de ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"..._Está bien._ Entiendo." Esperó que ella se diera cuenta cuanto le costó decirle eso.

"Espero que algún día yo también lo entienda."

Ella aterrizó en el techo y se sentó, mirando al perdido paisaje. Él aterrizó a su lado, en cuclillas. "¿Qué quieres decir, mi madre tiene secretos?"

"¿Huh?" Juuhachi-gou parpadeó. "Oh. Ella está," dijo después de un momento. "Y... creo que sé que parte de eso tiene que ver con qué. Tal vez toda."

Trunks se alejó un poco, y corrió su cabeza a un lado. "¿Cómo crees saber eso?"

"Piensa en las cosas por las que nos envió esta mañana." Juuhachi-gou levantó una mano, comenzando a marcar cosas en el aire. "Solución fisiológica. Hormonas de crecimiento. Nutrientes líquidos. Equipo electrónico que puede convertirse para usarse como temperaturas o reguladores de alimentación." Se detuvo. "Si quisieras hacer crecer a tus propias personas..."

"_¡Eso es extraño! ¡No lo creo!"_ Trunks jadeó. "¡¿Estás diciendo que mi madre está haciendo crecer Jinzouningen?!"

"Tal vez." Juuhachi-gou lo miró. "Piensa en eso. La raza huma es asombrosa, dispuesta a derrocar cualquier cosa. Es posible que no haya gente suficiente para repoblar el planeta. Así que ella está tratando de volver el balance. Si puede hacer crecer humanos artificiales, como... yo, entonces pueden ser criados como personas normales. Pueden casarse y entrecruzarse, y tal vez la raza humana se fortalecerá por la infusión de 'sangre nueva' para continuar."

"¡Ah!" Trunks se sentó en el medio del aire. "Mamá... no puedo creerlo, pero... tiene mucho sentido." Alzó la vista. "¿Pero por qué no nos lo dijo?"

Juuhachi-gou se encogió de hombros. "Es un trabajo muy exigente. Me parece recordar que Gero pasó muchos días encerrado en sus laboratorios, supervisando todo el proceso constantemente. De dondequiera que Bulma haya obtenido su información, no puede estar completa. Probablemente no esté segura si va a funcionar, y no quería hacer crecer nuestras esperanzas."

"Pero tú podrías ayudar."

"_¿Qué?"_

"Lo poco que recuerdas podría llenar sus lagunas. Debemos hablar con ella."

Lentamente Juuhachi-gou asintió. "Tal vez. Valdría la pena intentar, supongo. No se pierde nada si resulta que ella sabe todo lo que ya sé."

"_Sí, básicamente."_ Trunks se bajó del techo. "Vamos a sacar el coche y a hablar con mamá."

"_Sí."_ Juuhachi-gou despegó después de él, ya acostumbrada a la idea de volar.

----------

Bulma frotó sus ojos que ardían y puso su cabeza en sus brazos por un momento. Las últimas cifras en las Badlands eran más alentadoras que las del último mes, pero no mucho. La civilización humana estaba saliendo a flote a penas, pero el agarre de ellos mismos no era muy seguro. Ahora mismo, la Corporación Cápsula, y Ciudad Esperanza, eran los únicos lugares en la Tierra donde las cosas estaban casi como habían estado antes de la locura de Gero haya desbordado a todos. Todo lo demás estaba más o menos bajo 'destrozas' condiciones, y en algunos lugares, según los rumores, algunas de las menos atractivas porciones de la sociedad se las quedaron. Las dictaduras, los ejércitos miniatura sobre la marcha, anarquistas, forajidos viajando por el campo... era _mucho_ por qué preocuparse.

Sentándose de nuevo, Bulma abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una maltratada foto. Una de las pocas pequeñas instantáneas de Goku --él había amado tomar fotos-- pero esta no era una de su habitual pequeña colección hentai. Apenas recordaba, ahora, cuando y donde había sido tomada, pero el tema era suficientemente claro. Vegeta, en un raro momento de alegría; ella misma, arrojada a lo lardo de su hombro, atrapada en el acto de gritarle y golpearlo en protesta mientras el sonreía.

_Eso fue... justo antes que supiera que estaba embarazada, creo. Habíamos estado durmiendo juntos por poco tiempo, y tú me considerabas tuya, ¿o no, Vegeta? ¿Y yo? Yo todavía estaba sosteniendo lo que podía para evitar entregarme totalmente a ti. Pero de nada sirvió. Lo sabía incluso entonces. Tú eras todo lo que quise... alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse conmigo, pero sin romperme. Peleábamos con tanta fuerza... nos amábamos más fuerte todavía._

La imagen se volvió borrosa, y Bulma parpadeó furiosa, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. "Nunca me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste cuanto de mí te has llevado cuando moriste," dijo en voz alta. "Tú arrogante, creído, hijo de gusanos contrabandistas. Quienquiera que dijo que el tiempo cura todas las heridas nunca te conoció." Presionó la imagen contra su pecho, dejando que las lentas lágrimas caigan donde podían.

"¿Mamá?"

Bulma se irguió y rápidamente limpió sus ojos, no queriendo que Trunks la vea llorar. "Sí, Trunks. Estoy en el laboratorio," dijo ella.

En pocos minutos Trunks y Juuhachi-gou entraron, cargando varias cajas con ellos. "Sólo póngalas por allí," dijo Bulma, agitando una mano. "Luego las abriré."

"_Sí."_ Acomodando las cajas, Trunks se enderezó. "Mamá, necesitamos hablar contigo."

"¿Así? ¿Sobre qué?"

Trunks cruzó sus brazos. "Yo... no me estoy queriendo entrometer, pero... Juuhachi-gou dice que piensa que estás... haciendo crecer gente."

Bulma jadeó, capturada con la guardia baja. Ella miró fijamente a Juuhachi-gou y a Trunks por momentos, luego se relajó lentamente. "Debí haber sabido que lo supondrías," le dijo tranquilamente a Juuhachi-gou.

"Me tomó un tiempo," respondió la chica, "pero está última carga lo hizo por mí. Estos químicos--" ella ondeó una mano a las cajas que trajeron. "Podrías hacer un infierno de líquido concentrado de nutrientes de esto. Lo suficiente para apoyar a un pequeño ejército de embriones humanos mientras son incubados."

"Supongo que eso momento de explicar, entonces." Bulma se deslizó de su silla y cruzó hacia la pared vacía del laboratorio, deslizó un panel oculto, e ingresó en un teclado numérico lo que había revelado. Una oculta puerta siseó al abrirse, unos leves ruidos, clicks y rugidos emanaban al abrirse, junto con una débil, fantasmal luz. Bulma se volteó y les indicó a Trunks y Juuhachi-gou que la siguieran, caminando en el secreto cuarto.

Mientras caminaba detrás de su madre, Trunks miró a su alrededor curioso. Filas a filas sobre bancos de instrumentos, todo tenía la familiar sensación del trabajo de la mano de su madre; algunas piezas estaban desordenadas comparadas a otras máquinas que ella había desmantelado o nunca terminado, alguna completa y evidentemente una unidad. Incluso reconoció algunas piezas de la máquina del tiempo, canalizadas... ¿para qué?

En el centro de la habitación había cuatro tubos, casi perfectamente opacos, en parte debido al oscuro --¿vidrio? ¿Plástico?-- que estaban construidos, en parte debido a la tenue luz. En cada uno Trunks sólo pudo entender, si miraba con suficiente curiosidad, una forma, aproximadamente humanoide. Tres de ellos todavía eran muy pequeñas, quizá del tamaño de un niño adolescente; la otra parecía ser más alto y amplio, del tamaño de hombre adulto. Los cuatro tenían una tenue aura color cobalto a su alrededor, y si escuchaba Trunks podía escuchar un bajo zumbido, como sintiendo un campo de energía encapsulado en cada tanque.

"Estás clonando humanos," Juuhachi-gou dijo, su voz sostenía una pregunta a regañadientes.

"No." Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca podría llegar tan lejos."

"Entonces, ¿qué-?"

Bulma caminó hacia el primer tubo, haciendo un gesto. "Piccolo," dijo ella tranquilamente. Moviéndose al siguiente, ella le asintió. "Gohan." El tercero en fila. "Goku." Luego al último, y aquí se detuvo, mirándolo, con las manos cerrándose paulatinamente frente a su pecho. "Vegeta."

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA COSA?!" Trunks medio gritó, luego se contuvo. "Lo siento, mi error, mamá, ¡¡pero --como --por qué --qué!!"

Bulma se volteó con una sonrisa un poco triste. "Perfect Cell."

"¿Quién?" Dijo Juuhachi-gou, incluso cuando Trunks estaba atónito.

"La creación final de Gero. No espero que recuerdes el nombre. _Sólo era_ 'Cell' al principio. Un ser completamente orgánico quien fue específicamente diseñado para absorber a todos los humanos artificiales y por ello convertirse en el guerrero perfecto." Bulma suspiró y se sentó cerca de los tubos de incubación. "Surgió hace unos años y diezmó la mitad de la población, buscándote a ti y a Juunana-gou. Por supuesto, para ese momento, estabas... bueno..."

"Muerta," Juuhachi-gou dijo tranquilamente.

"_Iba_ a decir 'fuera de su alcance', pero..."

"No lo endulces, Bulma. No puedo dejar que me moleste. ¿Entonces qué hizo este 'Cell' después de eso?"

"Mamá construyó una máquina del tiempo," Trunks dijo tranquilamente. "Ella me envió en el tiempo para darle a Goku una medicina especial. Él contrajo un virus, y murió."

"Nadie lo conocía en ese momento, pero el virus debilitó su corazón. Un día él sólo... cayó." Bulma soltó un profundo respiro. "Pensé, quizá, si enviaba a Trunks para evitar que Goku muriese, todo cambiaría. En cambio, creó una línea de tiempo alternativa donde Goku no tuvo un ataque al corazón. Supongo que debí haberme dado cuenta que el tiempo no me dejaría crear una paradoja como esa. Lo que tampoco sabía era que Cell se había escabullido y vuelto en el tiempo con Trunks, dónde él absorbió a _esos_ Juunana-gou y Juuhachi-gou, convirtiéndose así en Perfect Cell. Casi destruye el mundo, pero se las arreglaron para derrotarlo, en su mayoría debido a Gohan."

"Entonces." Juuhachi-gou asintió. "Y entonces Trunks volvió aquí."

"Sí. Y mató al Cell de nuestro tiempo también. Pero algo que Trunks me dijo sobre el Perfect Cell me dio una idea. Fui al viejo laboratorio de Gero--"

"¡Mamá!" Trunks apretó sus puños. "No debiste. ¡Ese lugar es peligroso!"

"_Sí_, lo sé. Se hundió en mí. Sólo salí de ahí a tiempo. Estaba casi limpio --saqueado, supongo-- pero no encontré los cuadernos de Gero, al menos los que describían el proceso de incubación biológica que usó para crear a Cell."

"¿Entonces trataste de usar esa tecnología para hacer crecer clones de los guerreros?" Juuhachi-gou preguntó, caminado en círculos cuidadosamente alrededor de los tanques. "¿Por qué sólo los Saiyajin? ¿Y de donde obtuviste muestras de los tejidos? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿o no?"

"De Cell," Trunks susurró. "Él fue creado usando muestras de todos ellos... Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Goku... papá. Gero pasó años recolectando eso. Él quería crear algo lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir completamente a Goku, y todo lo que quisiera. Él odiaba a Goku, ¿o no, mamá?"

Bulma asintió, mirando a su hijo. "Lamento no haberte dicho antes, Trunks, pero no tenía idea si iba a funcionar en lo absoluto, y no quería crear esperanzas sobre lo que era en ese momento una tarea imposible. Cuando mataste a Cell en nuestro tiempo, tomé muestras de él. Los componentes puramente humanos no sobrevivieron... pero Perfect Cell, me dijiste, se jactó en un momento que las células de un Saiyajin crecían más fuertes cuando se enfrentaban a la muerte. Pensé, si esto fuera así, entonces tal vez --tal vez-- esas células todavía estén vivas. Y lo estaban. Y también las de Piccolo."

"¿Pero qué hace esto?" Juuhachi-gou movió una mano. "Si estoy leyendo bien estas medidas, _no_ tienen actividad cerebral consciente. No tienen mente."

"Tienen que ser así." Bulma se enderezó. "La Tierra tiene ahora a un nuevo guardián, recuerda --Namek envió a Dende el sanador aquí después que Kami-sama y Piccolo fueron asesinados. Estoy segura que las se han establecido y él ha tenido tiempo de crear su propio juego de Esferas del Dragón. Mi plan es encontrarlas y desear las almas de Goku, Gohan, Piccolo y Vegeta en esos cuerpos --una vez que sus cuerpos hayan madurado, quiero decir."

"_¡AH!"_ El rostro de Trunks se iluminó. "¡Mamá! _¡Genial!_ ¡Por supuesto! No puedes desear que revivan más, ¡pero desear que puedan reencarnar no cuenta! ¿Es eso?"

"Eso es lo que estoy esperando. Usé la máquina del tiempo para crear una burbuja de 'tiempo rápido' alrededor de cada tubo. El tiempo está pasando más rápido ahí dentro que aquí fuera, que es la razón por la que los clones están tan cerca de estar completamente crecidos ahora. Pensé que sería más seguro que tratar de acelerar su crecimiento y maduración con químicos --en tanto a lo que Gero hizo está fuera de mi alcance. Estoy mucho más familiarizada con las máquinas y la electrónica que lo que lo estoy con la biología."

Juuhachi-gou caminó y se puso frente a Bulma. "Bulma... no que y recuerde, pero... retiro todo lo que pude haber dicho sobre que los humanos son estúpidos."

"¿Hm? _¿Qué?_" Bulma le parpadeó a Juuhachi-gou.

"Para que tú pienses esto, y lo prepares..." Juuhachi-gou alzó su mentón en dirección a los tubos. "Es más que inteligente; es genial. Si la raza humana te produjo, no es casi tanto una pérdida de espacio como yo aparentemente pensaba."

Acercándose a los tanques nuevamente, Trunks miró fijamente. "¿Este es Piccolo? ¿El más grande?"

"Sí. Comencé con él primero. Los Namekseijin tienen una capacidad innata de regenerarse a sí mismos, y me imaginé que sería una buena práctica para los demás. Como puedes ver, él ha crecido más rápido que los demás. Mañana, o al día siguiente, iba a llamarte y explicarte todo esto de todas maneras, así podía pedirte ayuda para encontrar las Esferas del Dragón. Una vez que el nuevo cuerpo de Piccolo esté terminado y maduro, planeé cambiar el campo de tiempo en su tanque para mantenerlo en una hibernación hasta que los demás lo alcancen, luego desearlos a todos juntos de una vez--" Bulma se interrumpió mientras un suave pitido comenzó a sonar. _"¿¡¿Qué?!?"_ Saltó y corrió al banco de controles.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Juuhachi-gou.

"Eso --esto no puede ser. Los censores indican un aumento repentino de actividad en los centros del cerebro." Atónita, Bulma miró de las pantallas a los tanques una y otra vez. "Si no hubiera salido mejor, hubiera jurado que él estaba--"

En ese segundo, con una cascada de vidrio quebrado y fluido, un verde puño hizo su camino hacia un lado del tubo. Trunks instantáneamente sacó su espada de su espalda y tomó una posición lista entre los tanques y su madre; Juuhachi-gou levantó sus puños y se colocó en un agache defensivo.

Otro estruendo de vidrio rompiéndose y metal doblándose, y una forma se lanzó hacia Juuhachi-gou, sosteniéndola y elevándola al cielo raso, luego golpeándola como usándola en una especie de ariete. Con un grito Trunks alzó vuelo mientras Bulma fue lanzada a la puerta, cayendo al patio de la Corporación Cápsula y mirando hacia arriba.

Bien arriba, Juuhachi-gou y Piccolo se golpeaban sin parar, con el androide recibiendo lo peor de eso; parecía estar tratando de frenarse, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del Namekseijin. Revistiendo su espada, Trunks despegó en el aire, soltó un profundo aliento, y concentró su ki, y dejó que el aire saliera en un creciente grito: _"¡AhhhHHHHHHHAAAAAA!"_ Instantáneamente la energía explotó en su cuerpo y su cabello se volvió puntiagudo, volviéndose dorado; sus ojos perdieron sus pupilas y se volvieron de un intenso cobalto y su cuadro entero creció completamente para contener el poder que él poseía.

Una vez que la transformación de Súper Saiyajin terminó, Trunks apareció y tomó a Piccolo por detrás, tratando de poner en él un gancho completo mientras gritaba, "¡Piccolo! _¡Basta! ¡¡Detén esto!!_"

"Quienquiera demonios que seas, más te vale soltarme," Piccolo bufó en respuesta.

"¡No en tu vida!"

"Bien. Lo estás pidiendo, muchacho. Y soy el que te lo voy a dar." Abruptamente Piccolo se giró en el aire. Las manos de Trunks se resbalaron de la todavía húmeda piel del Namekseijin y cambió su tono, capturándolo en el medio del aire y girándose para enfrentar a Piccolo otra vez.

En el segundo de silencio que siguió mientras se atacaban uno al otro, la voz de Bulma se pudo oír desde abajo: _"¡¡PICCOLO!! ¡IDIOTA! ¡¡Detén eso EN ESTE INSTANTE!!"_

"¿Huh?" Piccolo bajó la vista, los ojos se ampliaron un poco. "Bulma. Maldición, ¿eres tú?"

"¿¡Quién _pensaste_ que era, _baka_!? ¡¿¡¿Kaio-sama arrastrado?!?! _¡¡Chikusho!!_"

El Namekseijin parpadeó; rió. "Sí, esa eres tú está bien. Boca floja como siempre." Alzó la vista hacia Trunks, luego frunció el ceño. "Espera un segundo. Tú eres un Saiyajin. Y esa aura..." él puso su cabeza a un lado. "Tú eres el hijo de Vegeta, ¿o no? Trunks, ¿cierto?"

"_Sí."_

"¿Entonces qué estás haciendo _defendiéndola_?" Un brazo verde se niveló a Juuhachi-gou, quien cruzó sus brazos y giró sus ojos, exasperada. "Ella mató a tu padre, de un disparo, junto con muchas otras personas. Yo incluido."

"Eso fue entonces. Esto es ahora. Ella está de nuestro lado."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Lo suficientemente seguro como para evitar que la mates. Si yo no puedo matarla, tú tampoco puedes."

"_¡Hey--!"_ Juuhachi-gou protestó fuertemente.

Piccolo rió. "Que boca inteligente. Me gusta eso." Él miró a Juuhachi-gou. "Está bien. Es una tregua."

"Bien." Juuhachi-gou sonrió. "Eso quiere decir que no tengo que patearte el culo por aplastarme en el techo, ¿verdad?"

"Eres bienvenida a intentarlo, en cualquier momento." Piccolo se permitió aterrizar en el suelo; Trunks y Juuhachi-gou lo siguieron.

"Esto está a comenzando a volverse viejo," murmuró ella mientras aterrizaban. "¿Voy a recibir esta cálida recepción de todas esas personas cuando despierten?"

Trunks hizo un gesto como de dolor. "Probablemente."

"Maravilloso." Juuhachi-gou se corrió un mechón de cabello. "Al menos tú y el Alegre Gigante Verde ahí no guardan rencores."

"Recuérdame en algún momento decirte que empecé a conocer a estas personas," Piccolo dijo sobre un hombro con una media sonrisa burlona. "Ahora bien, Bulma. Dos preguntas. Una, que está ocurriendo. Dos, donde están mis ropas."

"Oh bueno _de nada_," Bulma dijo bruscamente, poniendo sus puños en sus caderas. "Estoy muy contenta de saber que eres feliz de vivir otra vez. Mientras que estamos haciendo preguntas, ¿qué estás haciendo de vuelta en tu cuerpo? Ni siquiera he deseado--"

"No te hubiera servido de nada si lo hacías. Shenlon no tiene jurisdicción sobre los muertos si ha pasado más de un año, ¿recuerdas? Además de que, no hay ningunas Esferas del Dragón ahora mismo. Dende no las ha recreado. Él fue convocado desde Namek cuando yo morí, y ni siquiera estaba listo. Él tiene la habilidad de crear las Esferas del Dragón, pero no la capacidad.

El rostro de Bulma cayó. "Eso quiere decir..." se tambaleó, y quedó en silencio, alejando su rostro.

Una extraña expresión cruzó las facciones del Namekseijin; él se acercó, casi dubitativo, luego puso una mano en el hombro de Bulma. "No te preocupes," añadió, con una voz más suave. "No has perdido tu tiempo. Ahora entiendo por qué Dende ha estado caminando alrededor por un momento tratando de no sonreír cada vez nos veía a nosotros cuatro. Él sabe lo que estás haciendo."

"Eso todavía no explica como volviste," Trunks dijo.

"Sencillo, de hecho. Los Namekseijin nos regeneramos. En tanto nuestros cuerpos se restauran a sí mismos, no importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado, nuestros espíritus automáticamente vuelven a ellos." Piccolo se encogió de hombros. "En cuanto a Goku y los demás, tengo la sensación que Enma-sama está a punto de llegar al colmo de su vida..."

----------

Allá a lo lejos en el Paraíso, Dende abrió sus ojos y sonrió. Él era muy joven para ser un Namekseijin, el guardián de un mundo muriendo... él sabía como el resto de su raza lo consideraba. Ninguno de los demás habría abandonado la Tierra hace mucho tiempo como una causa perdida.

Dende no creía en causas perdidas.

"_Okaerinasai_, Piccolo," susurró.

"¿Qué sucede, Dios?" la pequeña, redonda figura negra al lado de Dende preguntó.

"Estamos a punto de tener compañía, Mr. Popo," Dende respondió. El joven Kami-sama levantó su cabeza, mirando a los tres pequeños puntos en el cielo transformándose en figuras que se abalanzaron a aterrizar. "Goku, Gohan, Vegeta," dijo él. "Es bueno que me visiten."

"No te pongas en malditas presentaciones," Vegeta todo menos contento dijo. "¿Dónde demonios está Piccolo?"

"Ah, Kami-sama, Piccolo desapareció hace unos minutos," Gohan añadió apresuradamente, tratando de compensar los pocos modales de Vegeta.

Goku asintió de acuerdo con él. "¿Nos preguntábamos si tal vez tú sabías que había sucedido?"

"Oh sí." Dende se volteó, y caminó unos pasos alrededor del borde de su mundo, bajando la vista en dirección a la Tierra. "Él está vivo de vuelta."

"_¿Qué?"_ Los ojos de Goku se abrieron. "¿Cómo _sucedió eso_?" Él rascó su cabeza. "No pueden ser las Esferas del Dragón."

"¿Y cuando es nuestro turno?" Vegeta añadió, acercándose un paso.

Dende se volteó con una amable sonrisa. "Todo a su debido tiempo, Vegeta," dijo suavemente. "Todo a su debido tiempo."

"¡Al _INFIERNO Y MALDITA SEA_ con tu 'todo a su debido tiempo'!" El Príncipe Saiyajin tomó un paso adelante, para ser detenido por sus dos acompañantes. "¡Dinos! ¡¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!? ¿¡Qué juego es este que estás jugando?!"

Dende sólo miró sobre el borde otra vez. "Tienes a una mujer muy decidida y con muchos recursos, Vegeta..."

"¡Bulma!" Goku comenzó a reír. _"¡Síiiii! ¡Genial!"_

"¡Bulma!" El rostro de Gohan se iluminó.

"Bulma," Vegeta repitió en un susurro, y se volteó para mirar hacia la Tierra también. "Esto, ¿esto es obra de ella?"

"Los mundos, estrellas, incluso los dioses van y vienen," dijo Dende, comenzando a caminar hacia su palacio, luego deteniéndose sólo para observar al trío y mirarlos a cada uno por vez. "La única cosa que perdura es el amor." Una leve brisa agitó sus túnicas. "Tenga paciencia, Vegeta. Esta es la lucha de Bulma, y la mía también. Tiene que confiar que ganemos." Sus ojos crecieron distantes. "Pronto volverá a la batalla otra vez. El Terror se está acercando a la Tierra, y una más grande oscuridad todavía está por venir cuando el miedo haya pasado." Con eso, el joven Namekseijin continuó hasta su palacio.

"Oi, pero, Kami-sama," Goku llamó después de la partida de Dende. "¿Cuándo _nos vamos_? ¡Quiero ver a Chi-chi de nuevo! ¡No he tenido ninguna comida casera por _años_!"

La brisa cargó de nuevo la respuesta: "Todo a su debido tiempo..."

----------


	3. No estoy tocada, pero me duele serlo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Camina este mundo**

(_Walk this world)_

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_Y está quemando en nuestros dedos y está quemando en el camino_

_Y me gusta la manera en que te rompes y me gustará la manera cuando envejezcas_

_Y te encuentro en el jardín y te siento plantar una semilla_

_Quiero que vengas a caminar este mundo conmigo_

----------

_Diario de Bulma, 297 días después de Cell:_

_El experimento pareció ser un éxito. Piccolo revivió sólo, y está en perfecta salud --creo. Ciertamente no soy una especialista en fisonomía Namekian; sin embargo, él parece ser el mismo de siempre, un 'lobo solitario'. --Bueno, no es tan solitario. Pero entonces, no le tengo tanto miedo como solía tenerle. De hecho, estoy encontrando que realmente ya no le tengo miedo. ¿Respecto a su poder? Ciertamente. ¿Reconocer su destreza como luchador? ¡Bueno, naturalmente! Sin embargo, recuerdo cuan nerviosa estaba cerca de él cuando era una niña, incluso después cuando se convirtió incómodamente en un aliado. Ese nerviosismo se ha ido ahora, creo que en parte debido al hecho que SOMOS parte de 'los viejos tiempos', antes que Gero arruinara no solo nuestras vidas sino las del mundo entero. ¿En QUÉ estaba pensando ese hombre? Todavía no puedo imaginar la profundidad del odio y el desprecio que debió haber sentido por tu grupo en general y Goku en particular para crear semejantes terribles armas de guerra de buenas personas como Juu-chan._

----------

Por extraño que parezca, Piccolo encajó perfecto. Pasó la mayor parte de las horas del día afuera, vagando, meditando, pero a menudo regresaba a la noche para discutir lo que había visto, manteniéndolos al tanto de los acontecimientos de los lugares distantes que los medios de comunicación ya no alcanzaban. Sus observaciones, aunque bruscas, eran honestas y perspicaces, y valiosas por esa misma razón.

Tal vez fue el hecho que habían atravesado demasiadas cosas, pero él y Bulma se acercaron un poco más cada día. Aunque él no conocía mucho sobre el aspecto puramente científico de la clonación y la regeneración, Piccolo había adquirido grandes conocimientos de antemano. Algunas tardes él y Bulma se encerraban juntos en el laboratorio por horas, discutiendo el progreso de los cuerpos clonados y el próximo paso en su cultivo o simplemente revivían años pasados. La... ¿amistad?... parecía hacerle bien a su madre; algo de la oscuridad que Trunks siempre había visto en sus ojos, que ocultaba lo que podía de todos los demás, fue desapareciendo días después de la resurrección de Piccolo.

Por supuesto, Trunks había conocido a Piccolo antes, en ese otro mundo temporal, pero este parecía sutilmente diferente. Tal vez un poco más abierto, aunque ciertamente no menos brusco. Le hizo preguntarse que diferencias encontraría, o imaginaría, en los demás guerreros.

Sobre todo, se preguntó sobre su padre.

Vegeta no lo había aceptado del todo bien a él al principio, pero después de su entrenamiento juntos en la sala del tiempo y el espíritu, el príncipe Saiyajin mantenido una medida de respeto y consideración por él. Trunks no había estado seguro exactamente hasta que punto, pero había habido _algún_ vínculo entre ellos. ¿Él y su verdadero padre tendrían eso, o serían extraños el uno al otro?

En cuanto a Juuhachi-gou, parecía estar adecuándose bien, o al menos trataba de encontrar un espacio. No le parecía molestar que le pidieran ayuda con el trabajo manual. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar cuando se le pedía; podía llevar un vertiginoso peso o transportar una carga de muchas veces su tamaño sin esfuerzo o queja. Si el androide no estaba radiantemente feliz, ciertamente no parecía tan agitada como cuando había llegado. Entrenaba a diario con Trunks, una actividad que ambos disfrutaban. Bulma encontró a Piccolo mirarlos a veces, y se preguntaba si él esperaba que Juuhachi-gou repentinamente se volviera "mala" otra vez. Bulma misma confiaba que semejante cosa no iba a suceder. Así como se preguntaba ahora el porque una vez estaba tan nerviosa alrededor de Piccolo, se estaba haciendo difícil recordar que alguna vez haya tenido miedo de Juuhachi-gou.

Hasta que un día en la ciudad cuando el pasado atrapó al androide.

Ellos estaban cargando paquetes del mercado de Hope en la parte de atrás del coche cuando una roca apareció de la nada y golpeó a Juuhachi-gou fuerte en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Podría haber matado a un humano ordinario; en su caso, ella perdió el equilibrio y tiró las cajas que cargaba. Volvió a su posición y se volteó lista para defenderse.

Una joven mujer, posiblemente en sus veinte años, estaba en la carretera. Una multitud se reunía detrás de ella, mirando con repentino interés. La mujer apuntaba a Juuhachi-gou y gritaba una palabra: _"¡¡¡Jinzouningen!!!"_

Una ola de curiosidad se propagó a través de la multitud. _"¿Jinzouningen?"_ "¿Pero no fueron destruidos?" "¡Imposible...!"

"_Uh-oh,"_ Bulma murmuró, poniéndose detrás del asiento de su Uzi.

La mujer se acercó un paso, con los puños apretados. "Tú mataste a mi padre," escupió. "Lo ví en la televisión. Él estaba tratando de luchar contra ti, ¡y tú lo destruiste como si no hubiera sido nada!"

La expresión de Juuhachi-gou se convirtió en una perfecta, plácida máscara. Sólo sus ojos la traicionaron, profundos y atormentados y desesperados. _No otra vez..._

"Nunca olvidaré ese rostro." La niña corrió un mechón del oscuro cabello y tomó un paso hacia adelante. "Te he visto en mis pesadillas desde que tenía diez años de edad."

"Lo... siento." Juuhachi-gou bajó sus manos y se enderezó, bajando su guardia. Le dio a la niña una expresión de sincero pesar. Su voz era tranquila, extrañamente amable. "Realmente lo siento. No quería--"

"_¡Tú maldita perra! ¡¡De ninguna manera!!"_ La mujer tomó otra roca y la arrojó directo al rostro de Juuhachi-gou.

La mano del androide se disparó frente a su rostro, tomó la piedra sin esfuerzo e inmediatamente la arrojó al suelo. "Escucha, no voy a pelear contigo. Por favor..."

"¡Te _haré_ luchar conmigo!" gritó la mujer, cargándose hacia ella. Juuhachi-gou no hizo ningún esfuerzo en esquivarla y rápidamente cayó en el suelo.

"¡¡Alto!!" Bulma se apresuró y trató de tomar los rápidos puños que golpeaban a Juuhachi-gou repetidamente en el rostro y en el pecho. Terminó recibiendo un par de golpes ella misma y se vio en problemas. "¡Trunks! _¡Ayuda!_"

Casi inmediatamente una figura voló desde una tienda cercana y se dirigió al enfrentamiento. Fuertes manos alejaron a la mujer de Juuhachi-gou y la sostuvieron, pateando y maldiciendo, en el medio del aire.

Bulma ayudó a Juuhachi-gou a ponerse de pie --no que lo necesitara. La androide estaba un poco desorientada pero sin ningún daño.

"¿Qué hago con _esto_?" Trunks preguntó, pareciendo un poco nervioso sobre sostener a una mujer a una extraña, mujer luchadora tan cerca contra sí mismo.

"¡Sólo evita que trate de matar a Juu!" Bulma le ladró.

"Ella no puede lastimarme," Juuhachi-gou señaló sensatamente, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

"Juu, ¡silencio!-- Um... Disculpa por eso, ¡todos!" Bulma dijo en una voz cargada de falso brillo. "¡Nada de que preocuparse, heh!"

Un canoso hombre de mediana edad le asintió a Juuhachi-gou. "Entonces... ¿ella no es una de los Jinzouningen que destruyó nuestro mundo?"

Una ligera negación surgió en la mente de Bulma, pero lo que salió de su boca fue, "Bueno... sí."

Trunks estaba tan impresionado que casi dejó caer a la chica. _"¿¡¿¡¿Qué dijiste?!?!?"_

"No tiene sentido mentir sobre ello." Bulma cuestionó a la sorprendida multitud. "Miren, todos ustedes me conocen, conocen a mi hijo Trunks. No tenemos ninguna razón para mentirles, y ciertamente no lo estamos haciendo ahora. Juuhachi-gou y su hermano, Juunana-gou, fueron humanos normales alguna vez. Fueron capturados por el Dr. Gero y convertidos en androides malditos. Él quería usarlos para conquistar el mundo, pero algo salió terriblemente mal."

Trunks sintió el borde del pánico creciendo en la multitud y ajustó más firmemente a la chica, quien estaba demasiado ocupada en escuchar a pelear con el en se momento. _Mamá, espero que sepa lo que estás haciendo. Y si no, espero que podamos sacar nuestras cosas y dejar la Corporación Cápsula con GRAN prisa..._

"Juuhachi-gou está libre del control del Dr. Gero ahora." Bulma puso una mano en un estrecho hombro. "Ha vivido pacíficamente con nosotros por meses."

"¿Cómo sabemos que no comenzará a matar personas otra vez?" una voz desde atrás demandó. La multitud murmuraba inquietamente de acuerdo.

Juuhachi-gou habló por ella misma esta vez. "Porque _no quiero_. No creo que realmente alguna vez lo haya querido; era el programa que Gero me puso lo que me hizo --me hizo hacer esas cosas horribles. Se ha ido ahora. Sólo quiero vivir una vida ordinaria. Eso es todo."

"Juuhachi-gou fue una de las primeras víctimas de la maldad del Dr. Gero." Bulma miró a cada uno de los transeúntes por vez. "Cómo el resto de nosotros, ella apenas sobrevivió."

"¡Es una mentira!" la mujer que había atacado gritó, luchando inútilmente para liberarse. "Simplemente está esperando hasta que bajemos nuestra guardia, ¡y luego nos matará a todos!"

"¡No, _no lo haré_!" Juuhachi-gou respondió acaloradamente. "Sé que no me creen, y no puedo probar lo contrario. Todo lo que puedo decirles que es que si quisiera matarlos, no me hubiera quedado allí en el suelo dejando que me golpeen. Odio lo que hicieron conmigo y odio lo que me hizo hacer. No puedo hacer nada por eso. No sabría por donde empezar. Sólo quiero vivir mi vida y hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a poner las cosas bien."

"Ella tiene razón en una cosa," dijo el anciano. "Si nos quisiera muertos, lo estaríamos. Supongo que eso quiere decir que nos está diciendo la verdad sobre no querer matar a nadie. Y su palabra ha sido digna de confianza antes, Bulma-san."

El tenso silencio sobre el grueso, caliente aire como una nube de polvo comenzó a cambiar un poco mientras la multitud se murmuraba entre sí: "¿Confiamos en ella?" "Bulma nunca ha hecho nada excepto ayudar--" "Sí, pero si esa es una de esos humanos artificiales, sabes cuan fuertes son--" "¿Podemos arriesgarnos?" "Hey, ¿quieren _luchar_ con ella?"

Juuhachi-gou alzó la vista a la mujer, quien todavía estaba bajo el cuidado de Trunks en su inflexible agarre. "Déjala ir," le dijo a Trunks en un tono de cansada resignación. "Déjala atacarme si quiere. Tal vez le ayudará de alguna manera. Dios sabe que no hay nada más que pueda hacer por ella."

Trunks bajó su vista al suelo y quitó sus manos. La mujer inmediatamente se cargó hacia adelante y usó su impulso par chocar a Juuhachi-gou contra el lado del auto. Bulma hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no interfirió.

La mujer empuñó su mano frente al sweater negro de Juuhachi-gou y retiró el puño. Juuhachi-gou sólo la miraba, una terrible tristeza llana en sus pálidos, inclinados ojos.

La morena mujer estaba llorando de rabia. Trunks entendió, y quería decírselo, pero permaneció en silencio. Sí, él alguna vez había odiado a Juuhachi-gou tanto como eso --como un niño de 13 años de edad, arrodillado bajo la lluvia en medio de las ruinas de la ciudad capital, acunando el cuerpo disparado, sin vida de Gohan-- pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. ¿Cómo podría él explicar algo como eso? Miró al rostro de Juuhachi-gou, y no podía estar seguro, pero pensó que ella también lo entendió.

Finalmente, la mujer liberó a Juuhachi-gou y retrocedió, temblando. "Encontraré una manera de destruirte, lo juro." Giró sus talones y la empujó lejos de su camino y se dirigió hacia la multitud en donde desapareció.

Juuhachi-gou la miró alejarse sin una expresión legible. Luego se volteó y se metió dentro del coche sin una palabra a Bulma o a Trunks. La multitud lentamente se dispersó, y madre e hijo se subieron en el asiento delantero y condujeron lejos. El regreso a casa fue silencioso, porque no había nada para decir, realmente. Juuhachi-gou se sentó entre ellos, con la cabeza gacha, sin moverse ni hablar. Trunks robó miradas a su perfecto perfil de vez en cuando; quería decir algo, pero no podía encontrar ninguna palabra que pudiera ofrecerle mucho confort. Era sólo una reacción que ella tendría que esperar de vez en cuando.

Mientras llegaban a la puerta delantera, Piccolo bajó de las escaleras como un gran ogro verde, con la capa volando tras de él, con una expresión ruidosa. "Era hora maldita sea," gruñó. "Algo está sucediendo."

"¿En el laboratorio?" Preguntó Bulma, ampliando los ojos con miedo.

"En la televisión. Noticias de último momento. Boletín especial, que acaba de aparecer. Rápido."

"...repito," el locutor de las noticias estaba diciendo mientras ellos entraban en la sala de estar. "Los informes de la zona son esporádicos y sin fundamentos, pero ha habido algún tipo de asalto en la comunidad de Seabreeze, a unas 150 millas de la costa, temprano esta mañana. La información que tenemos parece indicar a una sola persona responsable por--" se detuvo mientras alguien fuera de la cámara sacó una hoja de papel. "Ah, tenemos una actualización sobre la zona de Seabreeze."

La pantalla se interrumpió para mostrar un borroso video casero, el que lo había hecho estaba obviamente en un apuro pero tratando de mostrar la escena lo mejor posible; después del inicial momento de temblores y agitaciones, se centró y enfocó a una sombra que estaba cruzando como un rayo a través del cielo. A medida que se acercaba, sus proporciones humanas podían notarse, junto con unos mechones de cabello oscuro que el viento de --sus-- movimientos soplaron alejándolo de un pálido rostro.

Como si estuviera viendo al camarógrafo ahora, la figura aceleró volando directo a él, dándole al fotógrafo una buena, sino apresurada, oportunidad cercana.

Bulma jadeó.

Trunks maldijo.

Piccolo gruñó. "Lo imaginé."

La única en silencio era Juuhachi-gou, pero sus ojos se agigantaron, y puso alzó una mano para enderezarse, sacudiendo su cabeza como si algo la marease.

La falta de claridad en el video no podía ocultar la identidad del atacante.

Era Juunana-gou.

"¡Maldición!" Trunks giró, dirigiéndose a la puerta, ignorando el resto de la emisión. Sólo el extendido brazo de Piccolo lo detuvo. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Si nos movemos ahora podemos--"

"Podemos llegar ahí en un tiempo casi suficiente para declarar el lugar un área de desastre," Piccolo gruñó en respuesta. "Piensa como él, entiende. Todo esto tomó lugar esta mañana, y 150 millas todavía no es una caminata de un par de cuadras, incluso volando tan rápido como podamos. Si ese androide tiene alguna neurona, ya se habrá ido."

"Piccolo tiene razón," Bulma estuvo de acuerdo, torciendo la mirada para mirarlos. "Oi, ¿Juu-chan? ¿Estás bien?"

"_S-sí."_ La esbelta mujer dijo irguiéndose. "Estoy de acuerdo con Piccolo. Tiene sentido golpear rápido, hacer tanto daño como puedas, luego correr. Pero deberíamos aún así ir ahí, así sea sólo para asegurarnos. Él pudo haber dejado una pista de su próximo destino."

"Okay. Ustedes dos despeguen. Tienen que ser capaz de manejarlo entre ustedes. Me mantendré aquí y veré que más tienen para decir." Mientras hablaba, Piccolo movió sus ojos a la izquierda, inclinado su cabeza ligeramente en esa dirección también, silenciosamente indicándole a Bulma. Trunks asintió una vez, entendiendo la tácita adición: _Alguien tiene que echar un vistazo al laboratorio y a tu mamá._

A medida que volaba, Trunks miraba a Juuhachi-gou. "¿Estás bien?"

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas," el Jinzouningen golpeó, luego alejó la mirada. "No... lo siento. Me siento... desorientada. Algo sobre ver--" se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza otra vez. "No hablemos de él. Sólo detengámoslo."

"_Sí."_ Trunks puso una ráfaga extra de velocidad.

Cuando llegaron a Seabreeze, Trunks se detuvo en el aire, Juuhachi-gou a su lado, y miraron fijamente abajo. Parecía como si un gran terremoto hubiera golpeado de lleno, junto con varios tornados y al menos un tsunami. Lentamente él sacudió su cabeza. _"Es imposible..."_

"¿Él hizo esto?" Juuhachi-gou susurró, acercándose. "No puedo..." se detuvo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

"Creélo. Has visto esta mano de obra antes, ¿recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo, pero... de alguna manera no parecía tan _real_ antes. Las otras ciudades siempre habían estado como estaban, pero ahora..." Juuhachi-gou estudió los restos de la ciudad abajo por un largo momento. "Trunks..."

"_¿Sí?"_

"Creo... finalmente estoy comenzando a comprender porque esto te golpea a ti y a tu madre tan fuerte." Juuhachi-gou asintió bajando a los escombros. "Esto no era necesario, o sí. Estas personas no eran una amenaza para Juunana-gou. Él... sólo quiso hacerlo, eso es todo."

"_Sí, basicamente._ Es cierto."

Por un largo momento la jinzouningen mujer estuvo quieta. Finalmente dijo, "Encontrémoslo ahora." Alzó su vista a Trunks solemnemente. "Pero cuando lo hagamos... ¿puedes darme un minuto para hablar con él?"

"_¡¿Qué dijiste?!"_

"Quiero tratar de hacerlo entender. Trunks... él es mi hermano. Mi hermano gemelo."

Los ojos de Trunks se agigantaron. _"¡¡Es extraño!!"_

"Incluso si él no escucha... y probablemente no lo haga... le quiero preguntar porque. Porque quería destruir todo lo que significaba algo para esas personas. Porque nosotros dos hicimos lo que hicimos." Juuhachi-gou cruzó sus brazos a su alrededor. "Así podré entender, tal vez... y estar segura que no me sentiré así otra vez."

Trunks miró hacia el océano, el viento levantaba mechas de su cabello violeta.

"Es posible que tal vez esté funcionando en automático --como yo estuve, cuando reviví primero." El tono de Juuhachi-gou era casi suplicante ahora, rogando por entender. "Él siempre fue más... violeto de lo que yo era, ¿o no? Si hay alguna posibilidad de razonar con él..."

Trunks la miró, sus ojos eran fríos y decididos. "Tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar. _Una_ oportunidad. Si él no escucha, él muere. No podemos arriesgarnos a jugar; él es demasiado peligroso."

"Hn." Juuhachi-gou asintió una vez, más en reconocimiento que de acuerdo. "Vamos. Tenemos una larga caza por delante de nosotros."

Volaron en búsqueda del patrón, buscando por alguna señal del camino de Juunana-gou. No había nada que seguir prácticamente; la aldea en ruinas bajo ellos, la amplia extensión de la costa y el mar que los rodeaba, no dio pistas. Por fin, al igual que Trunks estaba listo para dejarlo, vio algo delante de ellos; un destello de movimiento cerca del suelo, nada más. Alzó una mano, y Juuhachi-gou frenó, volteándose mientras él le indicaba la zona. "¿Ves algo? ¿Sientes algo?" preguntó.

Ella angostó sus ojos, revisando la zona que Trunks había apuntado, instintivamente trayendo el aumento y sensibilidad del movimiento al máximo de sus artificiales ojos. Una forma borrosa a través del bosque, obviamente tratando de evitar ser vista, pero ella la percibió inmediatamente. "Trunks. Alguien está ahí abajo."

Trunks miró en la dirección que ella estaba apuntando justo a tiempo para ver una forma explotar la cubierta y dirigirse directo hacia él. Él se corrió a un lado apenas a tiempo para evitar un golpe destinado a su cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para arrancársela.

La figura se movió en el aire y se detuvo, sonriéndole, y Trunks sintió la vieja ira familiar crecerle dentro de él. "Juunana-gou," bufó, una mano yéndose detrás de su espada.

"Juunana-gou," repitió Juuhachi-gou, moviéndose un poco más cerca. "Soy yo--es tu... tu hermana. Juuhachi-gou. ¿No me conoces?"

Juunana-gou la miró con la misma expresión burlona, luego volteó su atención hacia Trunks.

"Juunana-gou, escúchame," Juuhachi-gou trató otra vez. "Necesitamos hablar--" se interrumpió mientras que el otro _jinzouningen_ alzó su mano y disparó una ráfaga de ki a Trunks, quien se hundió en ella, luego voló hacia su atacante. "_¡Bestia!_ ¡Trunks! _¡Espera!_"

"¡¿No puedes ver que no tiene ningún interés de hablar?!" Trunks gritó, la espada se balanceaba y cortaba el aire alrededor de la cabeza de Juunana-gou mientras que el androide lo eludía, alejando su puño. Trunks lo bloqueó y atacó de nuevo. Juunana-gou se movió, pero no lo suficientemente rápido; la espada hizo un corte en su pecho que rápidamente se tornó rojo. Por un momento el humano artificial miró al corte, luego concentró su atención una vez más en Trunks, ignorando completamente a Juuhachi-gou.

Con un siseo de irritación Juuhachi-gou gritó a su gemelo, lo tomó de atrás en un gancho completo. "_¡Cosa estúpida!_ ¡Te _haré_ escucharme! ¡No tenemos que matar humanos ya! ¡Nunca tuvimos que hacerlo en realidad! ¡Odiábamos a Gero por lo que nos hizo, y nosotros odiábamos a los humanos ordinarios porque nunca íbamos a poder ser como ellos de nuevo. Bueno, Gero está muerto --nosotros lo matamos-- y nunca nos controlará otra vez. Podemos vivir como personas normales. Lo he estado haciendo por meses. ¡Deja de pelear! Trunks no es más nuestro enemigo. ¡¿Sólo me puedes _escuchar_ por esta vez?! _¡¡¡Detente!!!_"

Juunana-gou se rehusó a responder --al menos verbalmente. Sus músculos se flexionaron como si estuviera tratando de soltarse del agarre de Juuhachi-gou, mirando a Trunks, como si ella no fuera más que una distracción momentánea, que no valía la pena de considerar.

"Juu, ¡aléjate de él!" Trunks bramó, alejándose un poco y moviéndose en círculos mientras los dos luchaban, tratando de encontrar un lugar a donde golpear a Juunana-gou sin golpear a Juuhachi-gou.

"No --antes-- él me responde--" jadeó obstinadamente, apretando un poco más fuerte. Repentinamente Juunana-gou cesó de luchar, luego se giró en el aire así su espalda estaba hacia el suelo y cayó a toda velocidad. Juuhachi-gou trató de detenerlo, pero su impulso era mucho más de lo que pudo superar; se golpearon fuerte, con ella tomando todo el peso de la caída y la fuerza de otro cuerpo chocando contra el suyo. Juunana-gou se salió de sus brazos, inmediatamente alzó sus manos y le disparó otra ráfaga a Trunks.

Trunks respondió con una potencia que se hundió en sí mismo y un grito que resonaba tan fuerte y largo para que a cualquiera se le modificasen las cuerdas vocales. Un fuego dorado se hizo alrededor de su cabello y se levantó mientras él cambiaba a Súper-Saiyajin, el poder que nadaba en él mientras lo liberaba solo a unos pies arriba del suelo y le disparaba a Juunana-gou a sus lados los movimientos de la tierra.

El androide Jinzouningen masculino se mofó de él, luego se detuvo, con el rostro volviéndosele blanco. Lentamente la mitad superior e inferior del cuerpo de Juunana-gou cayeron en direcciones diferentes, cortadas por una espada que golpeó tan rápido como para ser vista o sentida. Ahora era el turno de Trunks de sonreír mientras él tomó su espada y aterrizó, su cabello volvía a su forma normal y se alisaba nuevamente.

"_¡¡¡Bestia!!!"_ Juuhachi-gou le gritó. "¡¿_Tuviste_ que matarlo?!"

"No había razón en hablar con él," Trunks gruñó. "Él no estaba escuchando."

"Tal vez lo podría haber hecho escuchar, ¡si hubieras esperado un minuto!"

"Y tal vez hubieras preferido que me perfore con un agujero, ¡¿cómo hiciste con Gohan?!" Trunks se tragó eso, pero no antes que el breve momento de dolor viniera y se fuera hacia los ojos de su compañera. "Juuhachi-gou..."

"No. Tienes razón. Él ciertamente trató de hacer eso, ¿o no?" Poniéndose de pie, Juuhachi-gou pateó la parte de arriba de Juunana-gou y se dirigió hacia el cielo. "Bueno, deberíamos ir a terminar el trabajo, ahora que hemos comenzado."

"¿Quieres decir que no está muerto?"

"No hasta que destruyas la cabeza. Ahí es donde su núcleo --el principal módulo de regeneración está alojado. Al igual que yo. Mientras que al menos un fragmento de la cabeza quede intacto, hay una posibilidad que pueda volver a molestarnos otra vez." Ella alzó su mano, y la energía comenzó a juntarse alrededor de los delgados dedos.

"Juu, puedo--"

"_No."_ Juuhachi-gou miró directamente a Trunks, con los ojos brillantemente pálidos. "No trates de buscar mis sentimientos. Se supone que no tengo que tener ninguno, ¿recuerdas?" Sin quitar su mirada de Trunks, disparó, volando primero una mitad de su derrotado gemelo, luego la otra, volándola en negro polvo brillante. "Ahí," dijo llanamente. "Eso debería arreglar las cosas." Volteándose, se alzó en el aire. "Vamos."

Trunks la siguió. Por algún tiempo volaron en silencio; entonces, finalmente, Trunks aceleró y se puso a su lado en el aire. "Juuhachi-gou... Lo sient--"

"¡Déjame _sola_!" Puso una ráfaga de velocidad y despegó lejos de él. Él la siguió. En cuestión de minutos ella aterrizó en la cima de una montaña. En el momento que él la alcanzó, ella estaba arrodillada, con la cabeza gacha, y sostenida en sus manos.

"¿Juuhachi-gou?" dijo él, aterrizando a su lado. "¿_Cuál es el problema?_ ¿Qué sucede?"

Su respiración se entrecortó, jadeaba temblorosamente. "_Detenlo_... hazlo detener..."

"_¿Qué?"_

Lentamente, dolorosamente, ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban secos; ella estaba más allá de las lágrimas. _"R... recuerdo..."_

"¡¿Qué?!" Jadeó él. "¿Qué recuerdas?"

"_Todo... recuerdo."_ Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se acurrucó, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella misma. "Recuerdo todo. Todo lo que destruimos, todo lo que hicimos, a todos los que matamos, cada grito, cada grito de ayuda, cada súplica por piedad, cada rostro, cada voz, todo eso, todo de una vez --oh, Dios, ¡¡no puedo soportarlo!!" Sus manos se hicieron puños y tiraban de su cabello apretadamente, como si estuviera a punto de arrancárselo de su cuero cabelludo. "No puedo --no puedo..."

"_Masaka..."_ Trunks se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus hombros con sus manos. "Juuhachi-gou--Juu-chan. Escúchame. ¡¡¡Mírame!!!"

Ella abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su mirada, respirando en temblorosas bocanadas de aire.

Trunks se hundió en un largo, y frío suspiro. Cuando habló, fue en una baja, voz intensa, pero no menos poderosa por todo eso. "No eres más la misma," dijo él. "El jinzouningen quien ayudó a destruir todo, el que mató al otro senshi, el que mató a Gohan y trató de matarme... ella se ha ido. Yo la maté. Tú no eres ella. Eres diferente ahora. Cualquier programa maldito que el Dr. Gero te haya puesto ha desaparecido. Tal vez nadie ha sido amable contigo, antes. Gero ciertamente no lo fue. Todo lo que él te mostró alguna vez fue odio y amargura. Eres una persona diferente ahora, no sólo una máquina de matar. No podrías hacer esas cosas terribles otra vez. Si pudieras, no estarías sintiendo lo que sientes ahora mismo." Cuidadosamente levantó una mano y acarició su sedoso cabello, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. "Toda mi vida, fui cazada por tus ojos --porque no parecen humanos, porque no había comparación buena con ellos. Eso ha cambiado. Cuando te miro ahora, no veo un monstruo. Yo... te veo _a ti_."

Juuhachi-gou tragó duro. _"¿Re... realmente?"_

"Es la verdad. Lo juro." Se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella se acomodó contra su pecho y sollozó silenciosamente. Mientras él presionaba su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, él sintió el odio en su corazón desvanecerse a la nada, soplado como el polvo impulsado ante el viento. En ese momento la sangre de su madre fluía más fuerte en sus venas que la de su padre. Ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, él finalmente estaba listo para encontrar algo de perdón en su orgulloso corazón guerrero. Perdón para ella... y tal vez, un poco, perdón para él mismo, también.

"Vamos," él murmuró contra su suave, fragante cabello. "_Vámonos_. Vamos a casa."

Sin palabras Juuhachi-gou asintió. Ella le permitió tomar su mano y juntos despegaron hacia la Corporación Cápsula... hacia casa.

Muy por encima de la montaña, incaptable, Piccolo los vio irse, apenas logrando tratando de quitarse una sonrisa de su rostro. "Ah, maldición, es bueno estar vivo de nuevo," dijo.

----------


	4. Ven camina este mundo conmigo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Camina este mundo**

(_Walk this world_)

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_Con la luz en nuestros ojos es difícil ver_

_Sosteniéndonos hasta que creamos_

_Con la luz en nuestros ojos es difícil ver_

_No estoy tocada, pero me duele serlo_

_Polvo a polvo y sueño a sueño_

_Quiero que vengas a caminar este mundo conmigo._

-- Heather Nova, "Walk This World"

----------

Tuvieron un mes. Un perfecto mes de paz. La gente en la Nueva Ciudad Esperanza se acostumbró a ver a Juuhachi-gou en compañía de Trunks y Bulma, y eventualmente los arrojes de piedra cesaron. Algunas personas incluso comenzaron a sonreírle, saludándola en lugar de evitarla. En el sótano de la Corporación Cápsula, las figuras en los tubos comenzaron a tomar siluetas familiares, y Bulma pasaba mucho tiempo mirando a una en particular.

Trunks pensó que entendió porqué. Su madre nunca le había dicho mucho acerca de su padre, al menos neo como ella se había sentido sobre él. Había estado lo suficientemente dispuesta para contarle historias del pasado, sobre los viajes con el joven Goku, como Vegeta llegó a la Tierra, las grandes peleas que él y Goku habían tenido, y como Vegeta había llegado a comenzar una aceptación a regañadientes de Goku como un digno oponente. Pero nunca una palabra sobre momentos privados, nada sobre ella y el guerrero Saiyajin se había acercado tanto como para querer traerlo al mundo. Era como si ella simplemente hubiera envasado todos esos sentimientos quitándoselos y cerrándoles la puerta para siempre.

De alguna manera, Trunks supuso, que lo había hecho. Bulma era una orgullosa, independiente mujer; si ella se había entregado a Vegeta, había sido sin reservas. Su pérdida se había llevado parte de ella con él, y recordar eso era perder la pequeña esperanza que tenía de que su mundo mejorara. Entonces --Mamá práctica, como siempre-- hizo su amor a un lado. Él se preguntaba si en la noche, cuando trabajaba hasta tan tarde en su laboratorio, alguna vez sacaba esas emociones de su lugar guardado y les permitía llenar su corazón otra vez. Él pensó que tal vez lo hacía.

Ahora había una oportunidad que ella pudiera dejar esa parte de su alma florecer otra vez y con todo su corazón Trunks esperó que lo hiciera. Después de años de dar todo por todos los demás... tal vez Bulma podía finalmente ser feliz ella misma.

Luego los siguientes reportes de las noticias informaron de una solitaria figura atacando y arrasando con el asentamiento humano. A penas tras sus talones vino otro. Y un tercero.

"¡Lo maté, _sé_ que lo maté!" Juuhachi-gou protestó, mirando la videocinta de la destrucción. "Trunks me vio hacerlo. Me aseguré que no quedara _nada_..."

"Debió haber obtenido una maldita mejor manera de regenerarse, entonces," Piccolo observó.

"No. No lo hizo." Bulma acomodó su calculadora. "Acabo de revisar los tiempos de los ataques."

"¿Qué diferencia existe _cuando_ Juunana-gou destruyó las aldeas, Mamá?" Trunks preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la mesa.

"Sólo esta, Trunks; para que Juunana-gou destruya _esta_ ciudad, aquí, luego aparezca en _esta_ parte del país y haga lo mismo, se tiene que haber trasportado. _No hay_ manera que pueda volar la distancia en el medio y coincidir con los tiempos reportados."

"Entonces los sobrevivientes se equivocaron. Mamá, estaban tiesamente asustados, corriendo por sus vidas. No se les puede culpar por no estar seguros a que hora realmente sucedió."

"Buen argumento. Pero las cámaras no se asustan." Bulma sostuvo una segunda video cinta. "Vigilancia privada de cámaras de seguridad en una joyería grabó la entrada de Juunana-gou a las precisamente 16:03, lo que coincide con los informes de que él golpeó en la ciudad de Riverwalk en ese momento, o bastante cerca de esa hora. Pero fue reportado sólo cinco minutos después en la aldea de Teakettle, 200 millas al norte. _Minutos_, Trunks. Por lo que yo sé, su velocidad de vuelo nunca fue lo suficientemente rápida para cubrir 200 millas en 5 minutos. Para hacer eso, Juunana-gou tendría que estar volando sobre Marzo 4 --casi a 3,000 millas por hora."

"_Imposible_..." Trunks miró al mapa de las ciudades afectadas. Una fría sospecha apareció en su estómago. "Pero... él _podría_ estar en dos lugares en la misma cantidad de poco tiempo... si hubieran... _dos_ de él."

"O tres. Creo que tal vez este tercer informe es todavía de un doble de Juunana-gou." Bulma alejó la mesa y suspiró.

"¿Dobles de Juunana-gou? _¡Eso es estúpido!_" Trunks golpeó. "¿Quién haría semejante cosa?"

"Juunana-gou lo haría." Todos se voltearon para encarar a Juuhachi-gou, quien estaba estudiando el mapa con un triste rostro. "Mi gemelo tenía --_tiene_ un ego gigantesco. ¿Quién más construiría androides --verdaderos 'humanos artificiales'-- a su imagen, sino Juunana-gou mismo?"

Bulma asintió de acuerdo. "Tenemos que hacer frente a la clara posibilidad que Juunana-gou se construyó peligrosos refuerzos, y en su egoísmo, los hizo parecer justo igual a él."

"Maravilloso." Trunks cubrió sus ojos. "¿Cuántos crees que haya hecho, Mamá?"

"No tengo idea. Supongo que construyó uno o dos, luego los arregló para que construyeran otros que se parecieran a él, y luego eso solucionó la tarea. Incremento exponencial, verás."

"Mientras tanto, si él es inteligente, Juunana-gou está alejado supervisando todo y dejando a los robots correr los riesgos." Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "Eso quiere decir que el primero que destruimos--"

"Era un robot duplicado, y no Juunana-gou en lo absoluto," Juuhachi-gou finalizó.

Trunks se enderezó. "Muy bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"

"No podemos predecir donde golpeará después," Juuhachi-gou dijo. "O... tal vez podamos." Se acercó a Bulma y se apoyó sobre el mapa. "Seabreeze... Riverwalk... Teakettle... Greentree." Lo tocó en cada turno. "¿Hay algún patrón?"

"Bueno, están más o menos en línea recta..." Bulma mordió su labio. "Eso pondría al próximo blanco como Sunbow, aquí."

Trunks miró al mapa, luego sacudió su cabeza. "No, Mamá. El próximo es aquí." Tocó un punto diferente, más al oeste. "Aquí en Ciudad Duster."

"¿Hm? ¿Por qué dices eso, Trunks?"

Trunks levantó su vista hacia ella y Juuhachi-gou solemnemente. "Estas son los pueblos que surgían de los escombros de las ciudades que los _jinzouningen_ destruyeron originalmente. Juunana-gou está enviando rápidamente a sus doppelgangers para volver a rastrear la pista de su último alboroto."

"¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos." Piccolo se acercó a la puerta.

"¡Piccolo! Espera un momento." Bulma alzó una mano. "Si vas a correr a esos robots a Ciudad Duster, trata de traer uno de regreso más o menos intacto."

"¿Para qué?"

"Podría ser capaz de reprogramarlo para llevarnos a sus cuarteles, o rastrear su nexo de mando si Juunana-gou está controlándolos directamente, en lugar de programarlos y dejarlos sueltos."

"Obtener la cabeza de la serpiente, ¿huh? Buena idea. Está bien. Así será, Bulma. Te traeremos un muñequito no tan destrozado de Juunana-gou."

"Háganlo." Bulma movió su cabeza, revisando una revista. "Permaneceré aquí supervisando las incubadoras --no sería de mucha ayuda de todas maneras." Sonrió un poco triste. "Mi principal fortaleza está en mi cerebro, no en mi cuerpo."

"No lo lastimes." Juuhachi-gou puso una mano en su hombro. "Las batallas se ganan pensando así como con la habilidad de luchar, ¿no?"

"_Sí."_

----------

Enma-sama miró fijamente a la pequeña figura verde frente a su escritorio. "¡No puedes hablar en serio, Kami!" Dijo él.

Dende asintió. "Muy en serio, Enma-sama."

"¡Pero es inaudito! ¿Enviar a los espíritus desde el Paraíso para reintegrarse a la vida? Hay sólo un protocolo para eso; sabes muy bien que las almas sólo vuelven a la Tierra cuando las envío para que renazcan, y _nunca_ desde el Paraíso. ¡No puedo permitir simplemente que alguien vague de regreso a la Tierra con la posibilidad que encuentre un cuerpo para habitarlo! No importa el hecho que cuando un espíritu llegue a su recompensa final, no hay retorno en lo absoluto."

"Pero la reencarnación es parte del ciclo, como usted dice." Dende inclinó su cabeza. "¿Y como sabe que no es su destino renacer, Enma-sama? Sólo el Destino es más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros que gobernamos los Paraísos, incluso que Kaiou-shin."

"Es cierto. Bueno, admito que es posible que un gran destino los espere." Enma golpeó suavemente sus dedos en el escritorio. "Las cosas ciertamente parecen ponerse en orden con sorprendente facilidad."

"Y hay una cosa más. Sé que está muy ocupado arreglando el desastre que hicieron Cell y los humanos artificiales, ¿o no, Enma-sama?"

Enma suspiró desganado. "¡Tienes razón ahí _Nunca_ he tenido tanta acumulación de ingresantes. Arroja a mis horarios completos de siglos. El hacinamiento es alarmante, el papeleo es monstruoso... mírame. No he tenido tiempo para un buen ejercicio desde que la cosa empezó. Estoy fuera de forma. Blando. ¡Mi capacidad de lucha se perderá!"

"Por favor perdóneme, entonces, por añadir más a sus problemas, pero últimamente he sentido que algo andaba mal, en ambos la Tierra como en los mayores alcances del universo." Dende bajó su cabeza. "Soy muy joven para estar tan seguro de mí mismo, pero me parece que la Tierra está siendo amenazada, y ambos sabemos que sucederá si nadie está ahí para defenderla."

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso que dices? ¿La Tierra está amenazada? Déjame ver." Enma cerró los ojos y se concentró. "Sí," murmuró después de un momento. "Creo que veo lo que quieres decir. Como una sombra a través de las estrellas, algo acercándose..." se agachó otra vez. "Muy bien. Estás aprendiendo tu trabajo como Kami con notable rapidez."

Dende bajó el rostro profundamente. "Valoro su alabanza más allá de cualquier cosa."

Complacido, Enma movió la mano. "Oh, bien, las alabanzas para donde se merecen van, y todo... hem Bueno, hay, estrictamente hablando, ninguna regla _firme_ contra lo que pides. Y, por más que me agrade Goku, tengo que decirte..." Se inclinó sobre el escritorio y en un suave susurro agregó, "tener tres guerreros Saiyajin aquí arriba hace mal para las siestas. Primero Goku viene y me insiste hasta que libere a Vegeta del Infierno, luego ellos tres pasean por ahí haciendo esos entrenamientos ruidosos y molestos, y Vegeta aparece todos los días para preguntarme sobre alguna mujer y un niño ahí en la Tierra. _¡Todos los días!_ Así que, supongo, en el interés de mantener las cosas tranquilas aquí, puedo autorizarte una dispensa especial. Incluso les permitiré mantener cualquier habilidad que hayan aprendido desde que llegaron aquí, aunque por supuesto sus recuerdos del Paraíso dentro de poco se desvanecerán, como lo hacen las almas reencarnadas. ¿Cuán generoso es eso, hm?"

"¡Enma-sama!" Dende bajó más la cabeza, aún más profundamente. "No puedo creer cuán grande es su corazón. Eso es algo _maravilloso_ lo que está haciendo. Por favor, si hay algo que pueda hacer a cambio, sin importar que tan pequeño--"

"No, no, yo estoy agradecido _contigo_ por traer estas cuestiones a mi atención. Me has salvado de más problemas de los que quiero imaginar." Enma sacó una pluma y escribió por unos minutos sobre un pergamino, y luego se lo entregó a Dende. "Aquí está mi permiso especial para que regreses a los tres espíritus Saiyajin a la vida. Te dejo todo el asunto en tus manos, pero confío que me harás saber como va."

"Le traeré un informe completo por escrito y resumido verbalmente tan pronto como esté terminado," dijo Dende, aceptando el pergamino.

El Rey de los Muertos bramó. "Ahora _hay_ un compatriota joven e inteligente," les remarcó a sus asistentes. "¿Por qué no he recibido a nadie así de inteligente para que trabaje conmigo? ¿Hm? Él llegará lejos, graba mis palabras. --¡Vuelve pronto, joven Kami! ¡Tu compañía es la mejor que he tenido en milenios!"

Tan pronto como se fue del palacio de Enma, la agradable mirada salió del rostro de Dende, para ser reemplazada por una intensa concentración. _/ Piccolo.../_

Unos pocos segundos, y entonces: _ Sí, ¿qué? _

_/ ¿Dónde estás/_

_ Persiguiendo algunos de los irritantes robots de Juunana-gou, ¿qué más? ¿Me molestaste sólo para eso? _

_/ ¿TODOS ustedes/_

_ ¿Qué? Bueno, sí, a excepción de Bulma, ella se quedó en-- _

_/ Piccolo, si estuvieras combatiendo una guerra, y sabes que tu enemigo tiene una fortaleza, ¿cómo lo tomarías? ¿Por la fuerza, o mediante el sigilo/_

_ Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es --¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Todo ha sido una TRAMPA! ¡Una maldita TRAMPA! ¡No puedo CREER que no lo ví! _

_/ ¡Rápido, entonces! O todo estará perdido. /_

_ Sí te escuché fuerte y claro. _ Piccolo se detuvo en medio del vuelo. "Hey, nuevo aviso, niña de lata, cambio de planes," dijo él.

"¿Qué?" Trunks se volteó y volvió, apuntando al grupo de robots que habían encontrado destruyendo Ciudad Duster hace menos de media hora atrás. "¡Los tenemos casi listos!"

"Error, muchacho. Ellos nos tienen donde nos quieren --cazándolos alrededor del campo mientras que tu madre está sola en casa."

"¡Bulma!" Juuhachi-gou jadeó, luego se golpeó la cabeza. "_¡Qué estúpida! _Es--"

"Un engaño, lo tienes. Y adivina que tres personas que conozco tienen están estancados justo ahora. Estoy mirando a dos de ellos, y ustedes dos están mirando al tercero. Vamos. Esperemos que podamos derrotar las fuerzas principales allí. Demasiado mal que Goku nunca encontró el momento para mostrarme como funciona esa tele transportación."

El trío aceleró de vuelta hacia Ciudad Esperanza, cada uno en silencio, cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. Piccolo se maldecía silenciosamente por perder un trujo tan obvio; Trunks estaba rezando, en silencio, no estaban demasiado retrasados. Juuhachi-gou... bueno, sus pensamientos eran propios, pero por el aspecto de sus ojos, alguien pagaría si ellos encontraban que de hecho habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Mientras la curva conocida de la Corporación Cápsula apareció en la vista, el sol de la mañana hacía lucir una horda de puntos delante de ellos, cada vez más largos segundo a segundo mientras se dirigían a Ciudad Esperanza. Piccolo escupió una maldición en Namekseijin, luego dijo, "Está bien. Niña de lata, tú bajas por Bulma. Mantenla segunda en el laboratorio. Trunks, tú vienes conmigo. Tenemos que hacer tiempo para que los Saiyajin despierten." Se detuvo en el cielo y cerró los ojos. _ Dende. _

Sí, _Piccolo. /_

_ Tenías razón. Estamos bajo ataque. Mejor ronda a Goku y a los demás. Vamos a necesitar refuerzos. _

Trunks tomó su espalda y se volteó. "Juuhachi-gou--"

Juuhachi-gou tomó el rostro de él en ambas manos y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Trunks estaba tan sorprendido que casi dejó caer su espada. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras Piccolo frunció el ceño y gruñó, "no tenemos tiempo para _esto_..."

Juuhachi-gou lo ignoró. Se inclinó hacia atrás, todavía acunando el rostro de Trunks en sus manos, y sonrió. "Ustedes dos preocúpense sobre los robots. Déjenme a Bulma. Te prometo, que nada la tocará mientras yo esté de pie." Con eso lo soltó y bajó volando rápido, deteniéndose sólo para abrir la puerta delantera antes de entrar.

"Está bien, niño. Aquí es donde averiguamos cuan buen maestro fue Gohan." Piccolo se encogió de hombros y se quitó su capa y turbante. "Les pegaré duro. No te molestes en ser un buen chico. Tenemos que acabar con ellos tan rápido como sea posible. ¿Entendido?"

Trunks salió de sus pensamientos y le dio una mirada de soslayo asintiendo. "_Sí_, Piccolo." Se concentró y la crujiente aura estalló a su alrededor mientras su cabello se alzaba tornándose de un color dorado reluciente. Con un firme agarre de su espada, despegó con el Namekseijin a enfrentarse al enemigo.

----------

Bulma parecía sorprendida mientras Juuhachi-gou entraba en el laboratorio. "¿Juu-chan? ¿Ya estás de vuelta?"

En un fresco, conciso tono, Juuhachi-gou le explicó la situación. "Juunana-gou estaba tratando de alejarnos. Él está enviando a sus androides duplicados a atacar el laboratorio."

Bulma tragó duro. "¿Cómo --cuántos?"

"_Demasiados_. Piccolo y Trunks creen que pueden luchar con ellos solos; lo averiguaremos lo suficientemente pronto. Estaremos bajo ataque en cualquier--" Inclinó su cabeza y escuchó. _Suena mal por allá_, dijo. "Ha comenzado. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?"

"No sé." Bulma frotó sus manos sobre su rostro. "El proceso de incubación está terminado. Ahora todo lo que estamos esperando es que sus espíritus re ingresen en sus cuerpos. Eso es trabajo de Dende; he hecho lo que pude." Se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus manos, apoyadas ligeramente en su regazo. Las alzó, estudiándolas una a una. Todavía eran esbeltas y con gracia, pero podría decir que eran las manos de una mujer, no de una niña. "Demasiados años..." murmuró.

"_¿Qué?"_

"Oh--" Bulma se encogió de hombros, comenzando a sacarse eso de la cabeza, pero vio la mirada en los ojos de Juu. "¿Cuándo comenzaste a conocerme tan bien?" preguntó, en su lugar, con una sonrisa irónica.

"Cuando comencé a vivir contigo y Trunks." Juuhachi-gou inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Qué quisiste decir, con esos años?"

"Vegeta... siempre estuvo muy orgulloso del hecho que 'su mujer' era una de las más bonitas. No es que lo dijera mucho. Vegeta nunca fue alguien que buscaras para halagos. De hecho, él solía atormentarme diciéndome cuan fea y boca floja y estúpida era. _¡Dios!_ Lo odiaba por eso. Nunca fallaba en volverme loca... hasta que me di cuenta de dos cosas."

"¿Y esas fueron?"

"Una, él amaba ponerme furiosa. Quería decir que él me estaba alcanzando, a mi verdadero yo. Dos, después de un tiempo, él realmente no quería decir 'fea' o 'estúpida' en lo absoluto. Palabras que sonaban como si debieran dolerme realmente eran una manera de decirme que se preocupaba."

"Hm." Juuhachi-gou rió. "Suena como una cosa estúpida para hacer. ¿Por qué molestarse diciendo 'estúpida' y realmente quería decir 'inteligente'?"

Bulma sonrió melancólica. "Eso --era una clase de broma, veras, una especie de idioma privado. Algo que sólo los dos de nosotros compartíamos todas las consecuencias de eso. Y esa era la única manera que podía expresarse en palabras. Los Saiyajin criados de la manera que Vegeta fue criado no podían admitir ninguna debilidad, creo, sin que se convierta en mortal. Cualquier calidez emocional sería vista sólo como eso." Levantándose, Bulma tocó su propio rostro. "Pero ha pasado tanto... estoy más vieja, mucho más vieja de lo que él será cuando regrese. No puedo evitar preguntarme y preocuparme, ¿qué pensará? ¿Todavía me querrá?"

"¿Por que no lo haría? Eres su esposa."

"Mm, no realmente. No estamos casados, nunca lo estuvimos. Pero sólo deja que cualquier otro hombre venga tras de mí y él manifestará claramente 'compañera' de quien me considera. Supongo ahora, viviendo con él, podría ser considerada como su esposa por derecho." Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Todavía hay demasiado que no sé acerca de las costumbres y tradiciones y sentimientos Saiyajin, demasiado que creo que nunca sabré. No parecía ser tan importante antes, pero ahora no puedo sacarlo fuera de mi mente."

Juuhachi-gou abrió su boca para responder, pero nunca terminó mientras un repentino impacto se estableció en el laboratorio haciéndolo sacudir ligeramente moviendo el piso bajo ellas. "Esa estuvo cerca. Tal vez debamos--" abruptamente se detuvo, una momentánea mirada de sorpresa se extendió sobre sus facciones antes que se congelara en una plácida máscara y se derrumbara en el suelo como una muñeca desechada.

"_¡¡Juuhachi-gou!!"_ Bulma jadeó, arrodillándose junto a la todavía forma de la Jinzoningen. "Juu-chan, ¿qué sucede?"

No había respuesta. Rápidamente Bulma revisó el pulso y la respiración, y no encontró ninguno de los dos. De un salto, tomó un estetoscopio y lo puso sobre el pecho de Juu. Ligeramente a través de los auriculares capturó un lento, débil latido. Una verificación de sus pupilas no mostraba reacción alguna a la luz, y Bulma se volteó sobre sus talones, perpleja. Era casi como su Juuhachi-gou cayera en un repentino coma profundo. "¿Qué demonios en este mundo...?"

Un tipo de respuesta apareció con desgarrador chirrido de un metal que se retorcía mientras un puño hizo su camino a través del suelo del laboratorio al otro lado de Juu. Con un grito Bulma se arrojó hacia atrás mientras otro puño aparecía juntándose con el otro rompiendo el suelo, agrandando un agujero lo suficiente para que una esbelta figura de cabello moreno apareciera.

Con una sonrisa Juunana-gou se puso de pie y se limpió algunos pedacitos de tierra y baldosas. Pareciendo no notar la presencia de Bulma, se arrodilló al lado del inerte cuerpo de Juuhachi-gou. "Hola, hermanita," dijo alegremente, inclinándose para sonreírle a su rostro carente de mirada. "No te molestes en tratar de responder. Tu función de tu motor principal ha sido desactivada." Alzó una caja negra con muchos interruptores y marcadores en ella. "El desactivador remoto de Gero --¿recuerdas? Por supuesto, tuve que arreglarlo así no me afectaría a _mí_, pero todavía funciona muy bien en _ti_, parece."

Después de un momento de que su cerebro se adormeciera ante la vista del otro humano artificial, Bulma se compuso y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la mesa de su laboratorio. Si podría llegar al arma que mantenía en el cajón de abajo para emergencias...

"Estaba un poco enojado cuando averigüé que habías estado ayudando al niño Saiyajin y a su mami querida," Juunana-gou continuó. "Pero supuse que con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos --los robots que construí, eso es-- y el desactivador, tú y yo podríamos tener una linda sesión de reprogramación y podría traerte de vuelta a tu viejo yo. Luego podríamos terminar con los humanos. Aunque supongo que realmente deberíamos mantener a unos cuantos para poder jugar. De otra manera podría volverse aburrido."

Una lágrima se deslizó en el ojo de Juuhachi-gou y resbaló cayendo a un lado de su rostro inexpresivo.

La mano de Bulma se acercó a la manija del cajón. Lentamente se alivió al abrirlo, nunca quitando sus ojos de Juunana-gou. _Eso es, sólo mantente hablándole a Juu-chan, nunca te preocupes por mí, no soy una amenaza... todavía._

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso que dices?" Juunana-gou inclinó su cabeza para escuchar las palabras que Juuhachi-gou era incapaz de producir. "Hey, ¡qué gran idea! Apuesto que ella será de gran diversión." Miró directo a Bulma y sonrió. "¿O no?"

Abandonando todo sigilo, Bulma saltó al cajón abierto y tomó el arma, disparándola lo más rápido que pudo al _jinzouningen_. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Incluso mientras su dedo comenzó a apretar el gatillo la mano de Juunana-gou se cerraba en una barrera y se movía a un lado, arrancándole el arma fuera del agarre de Bulma y arrojándola lejos al otro lado del laboratorio. En el siguiente segundo perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

"Niña sucia," dijo Juunana-gou, levantando a Bulma de su camisa y dándole una fuerte sacudida. "Esa no es manera de decir 'hola' a una cita a ciegas. Puedes compensármelo más tarde."

Apretando sus dientes, Bulma se movió en el brazo del joven hombre y lo pateó. Podría también haber estado pateando a una silla por toda la reacción que tuvo. Él en realidad parecía complacido mientras ella luchaba. "¡Está bien!" Exclamó. "Y me temía que fueras a rendirte o acobardarte en una esquina o algo. Supongo que no debí realmente pensar eso de ti. Quiero decir, fuiste la esposa de ese sujeto duro, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál era su nombre, Velveeta o algo?"

"Vegeta," Bulma le siseó.

"Eso es. Vegeta." Juunana-gou Inclinó su cabeza a un lado y miró gratamente pensativo. "Ah, esa fue una gran lucha. Demasiado mal que murió. Pero entonces, digamos que lo matamos, ¿no? ¿Sabes cuál fue la última cosa que dijo justo antes que acabáramos con él? Él estaba allí tirado con un agujero en él y alzaba su vista mirándonos, a Juuhachi-gou y a mí, pero no creo que realmente estaba mirándonos. Tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro, también. Creo que los humanos lo llaman 'tristeza' o algo. Luego susurró un nombre... algo que comenzaba con 'B'... ¿_Qué dijo_, hermanita?" preguntó a la inerte figura en el suelo. Otra vez fingió escuchar. "Oh, sí, eso era. 'Bulma'." Volvió a mirar a la mujer que luchaba en su agarre. "Luego se estremeció y tosió un poco de sangre y pow, eso fue todo para él." El hombre artificial sonrió. "Ahora, ¿no es eso emocionante? Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre ti."

"_¡¡Bestia!!"_

"No deberías gritarme, pequeña dama. Quieres que esté en mi _buen_ lado. Podrás durar un poco más si lo estás." Con un movimiento casual de su brazo Juunana-gou la envió a volar a través del cuarto para estrellarse contra una mesa llena de químicos. Bulma trató de sostenerse y sintió su brazo retorcerse cuando aterrizó, cortándose en varios lugares, así como destrozando la mesa del laboratorio bajo ella. El dolor hizo a todo el mundo gris por unos pocos segundos.

Cuando su visión se aclaró, vio a Juunana-gou caminando hacia ella. Mientras él pasaba por la puerta de la sala de incubación, miró, y se detuvo. "¿Qué es esto?" Movió su cabeza. "Wow, haciendo tus propias personas. Entonces tú eres quien irrumpió en el laboratorio de Gero. Pensé que había escuchado a alguien deambulando. Que mal que no estaba completamente finalizada la regeneración, o hubiera salido a saludar. Me estaba escondiendo por ahí, planeando en reutilizar el equipo... me demoraste demasiado llevándote sus cuadernos. Un poco más que tengo que agradecerte." Volviéndose, se giró, caminando más cerca de Bulma mientras la energía comenzó a brillar alrededor de una de sus manos.

"No--" Bulma gimió, tratando de moverse, titubeando desesperadamente por algo, cualquier cosa, para usar como escudo. "Por favor--"

"Di adiós," Juunana-gou rió, mirando la expresión en el rostro de Bulma mientras enviaba el disparo de ki _detrás_ de él, hacia los tubos de crecimiento y los equipos. La explosión sacudió el edificio completo. Alejándose un poco, Juunana-gou tambaleó un poco.

En el mismo momento la mano sana de Bulma se acercó a un vaso de precipitados que había sobrevivido su llegada. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo, sólo lo arrojó al _rostro_ del _jinzouningen_. El joven hombre se movió a un lado, pero no lo suficiente; el vaso lo golpeó y se destrozó y él gritó mientras los vapores surgían a un lado de su rostro. "¡Ácido!" Gritó. "¡¡Zorra, me arrojaste _ácido_!!" Ciegamente se dirigió hacia el lavabo al lado de la mesa, hundiendo su cabeza bajo el grifo y abriendo el agua a todo potencia.

Aprovechando su distracción, Bulma se puso de pié y huyó, sosteniendo su brazo roto y tratando de no gritar con cada movimiento que hacía. La razón la hizo correr; Juuhachi-gou era demasiado pesada para cargarla ella misma, incluso si no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de salir y llamar la atención de Trunks o de Piccolo. Así que corrió. Corrió por su vida, corrió por la vida de Juu-chan, a pesar que apenas podía ver a donde iba a causa de las lágrimas de dolor y angustia y desesperación. _Se fue, todo ha ido, todo a terminado, no me quedan más cultivos celulares, esa era mi última oportunidad... ¡oh, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta-!_

Los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula se volvieron una pesadilla por ser un laberinto y Bulma tropezaba a través de ellos, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre por sus cortes. En la distancia pudo escuchar a Juunana-gou gritar su nombre lleno de rabia mientras venía por ella. Cada puerta que logró cruzar se cerró fuertemente tras ella, con la esperanza que pudiera retrasarlo un segundo extra o dos. Por fin en una de las esquinas redondeadas vislumbró las enormes puertas del exterior. Jadeando, se dirigió a ellas.

Delante de ella, bloqueando el paso, una forma irrumpió del techo y apareció, el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba rojo y crudo. Bulma se detuvo, su última fortaleza se desaparecía mientras la adrenalina se desvanecía, y cayó de rodillas. _"No..."_

"Oh, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma," Juunana-gou dijo. "Eso no fue amistoso. Voy a tener que matarte _muy_ dolorosamente ahora." Una malo se alzó, juntando energía.

Con un escalofrío Bulma cerró sus ojos. "Trunks..." susurró. Mientras la luz del disparo de energía llenaba el pasillo, un repentino viento agitó su cabello, trayendo con él un fresco, limpio aroma, como una mañana de primavera, y una pizca de energía. Apenas pudo escuchar a Juunana-gou exclamar, "¡Qué demonios!"

Anonadada, Bulma abrió sus ojos, no entendiendo porque no estaba muerta todavía hasta que alzó su vista. Entre ella y Juunana-gou, protegiéndola, tres figuras estaban de pie, dos altas acompañadas por una menor en el centro. Los tres estaban vestidos en la ajustada armadura Saiyajin blanca y negra, pero los dos más altos tenían un emblema en sus espaldas, un grueso y negro kanji dibujado en un círculo blanco representando una palabra familiar: _KAME._

Mientras trataba de buscarle sentido sobre todo a la figura más musculosa, el que estaba más cerca de ella, se volteó y la miró sobre sus hombros, su rostro lleno de afecto y alegría, y le dió una amable, familiar sonrisa.

"Oi, Bulma," Goku dijo suavemente. "Te ves bastante mal. Siéntate allí y descansa, ¿sí? Nosotros nos encargaremos de las cosas de ahora en más."

Bulma contuvo su respiración en un sollozo maravillado. "Go --¡Goku...!"

Guiñándole un ojo, Goku se volteó para encarar el frente, la naturalidad amabilidad se desvaneció de sus facciones y tristemente divertido una semi sonrisa la reemplazó. "No creo que esté feliz de vernos," dijo calmadamente.

"No, estoy seguro que no lo está, papá." Gohan respondió al otro lado, cruzando sus brazos. "Yo tampoco estoy feliz de verlo tampoco."

"Kakarotto." Vegeta medio gruñó. "Tú y Gohan vayan a ver si hay otras basuras afuera. ¡Esta pieza de basura es MÍAAAAA!" Con ese grito el príncipe Saiyajin se lanzó hacia adelante y chocó contra Juunana-gou, golpeándolo contra la puerta y haciéndola abrir. Algo pequeño y negro chocó contra el suelo, golpeando a Juunana-gou por el repentino impacto.

"Eeeh, sabe como abrir las puertas, ¿o no?" dijo Gohan, soltando una nerviosa media risita.

Goku asintió. "Siempre lo supo. Vamos, Gohan."

Mientras los otros dos despegaban de la puerta, Bulma se movió hacia adelante para ver si Juunana-gou había sido detenido. El dolor amenazó en hacerle perder los sentidos, pero finalmente su mano se cerró en el objeto y lo atrajo lo cerca suficiente de su rostro para ver en la polvorienta oscuridad. Por varios minutos ella se quedó perpleja sobre él, luchando por concentrarse a tráves de los fuertes mareos, antes de reconocerlo como el control remoto que Juunana-gou había arrojado antes. Obviamente Juunana-gou se había protegido a sí mismo, pero funcionaba muy bien en Juu-chan...

Juuhachi-gou.

Con toda su energía restante Bulma alzó la caja y la puso en el suelo. Le tomó tres intentos, pero en el tercero la caja se abrió, y chispas comenzaron a salir como si estuviera haciendo cortocircuito. Bulma la arrojó lejos, luego se derrumbó contra la pared más cercana, exhausta, cayendo en una semi-conciencia.

Afuera, Piccolo y Trunks estaban en el medio de robots duplicados de Juunana-gou. Destruyendo unos veinte o treinta más cayeron al suelo junto a ellos. Espalda con espalda, apenas podían manejar detener a sus oponentes, el número poco a poco los abrumaba.

"Las malditas latas no se cansan," Piccolo bufó, dándole un codazo al rostro de uno de los robots, "y están usando tácticas de lobos también. Tienes alguna idea brillante, ¿no?"

"No ahora mismo," jadeó Trunks, limpiando una gota de sangre y sudor de sus ojos. "Mucho más que esto, si bien, y estoy... a punto de dejar de ser Súper-Saiyajin..."

"Sí, tenía miedo que fueras a decir eso." Girando, Piccolo pateó un segundo robot, enviándolo a volar a un lado de la Corporación Cápsula. Se golpeó, balanceó, tomó unos temblorosos pasos hacia adelante, y se derrumbó, aún cuando otro ocupaba su lugar. "Maldición. ¿Estas cosas no saben cuando caerse y abandonar?"

"Supongo que 'rendirse' no está en su programación."

"No está en _mí_ 'programación' tampoco... --_¡HOUFF!_" Piccolo se inclinó mientras un tercer mecanismo pasó sus defensas y lo golpeó en el estómago.

"¡Piccolo!" Volteándose, Trunks acuchilló al atacante de Piccolo, cortándolo desde su hombro y la mitad de su torso, donde su espada se presentó mientras caía inmóvil. Mientras sacó la empuñadura, tratando de liberarla, un brazo rodeó su cuello, cortando su aire, y atrayéndolo detrás, donde más robots estaban esperando su turno para golpearlo.

Apretando sus dientes, Trunks voló y se dio vuelta en el medio del aire, esperando que el agarre del robot se aflojase o fuera suficiente para que él se libere. Por un segundo lo hizo, y en ese momento de respiro, Trunks tuvo una mano entre su garganta y el brazo de la máquina, potenciando su camino fuera del agarre, luego arrojó una rápida serie de golpes a la cabeza de su oponente y concluyó con una salvaje patada en el estómago que envió al mecanismo al suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para excavar un cráter tan profundo como él era de alto.

Aunque no había tiempo para sentir satisfacción; cinco más de las cosas estaban dirigiéndose hacia él. Cayó devuelta a la tierra para ahorrar energía y medio descansar, jadeando. Su ki descendió rápidamente, podía sentirlo. _Si los demás guerreros iban a despertar, deberían haberlo hecho ahora... algo debe estar mal. ¡¿Qué si --qué si otro grupo de estas cosas entró, al laboratorio?! ¡Tenemos que volver-!_

En ese momento algo vino del cielo desde la dirección de la Corporación, metiéndose a través del grupo de robots que se le venían encima, y dispararon, el viento a su paso azotó polvo y sacudió su cabello lejos de su rostro. Trunks parpadeó ante ello, tratando de notar algún detalle en el rápido movimiento. Había dos cuerpos allí, y apenas podía escuchar el sonido de los golpes que intercambiaban mientras retrocedían, sintiendo la ola de ki. Estaba casi seguro que uno de esos luchadores era Juunana-gou --el _verdadero_ Juunana-gou, esta vez (_¿y qué estaba haciendo en la Corporación Cápsula?_ Una horrorosa fría voz le susurró detrás de su mente).

Y el otro... algo en él lo llamó, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de repentina esperanza. _Te conozco, oh Kami-sama TE CONOZCO--_

"_Kaaa-meeeee--"_

Anonadado, Trunks se alejo un poco, maldiciéndose por lo que debió haber sido una distracción fatal. Entre él y los robots que venían, ahora reagrupados, se paraba una figura en lo que podía ser reconocida una armadura Saiyajin. El hombre tenía sus manos ahuecadas hacia la derecha, y en esas palmas la energía crecía y brillaba, encegueciendo todo a la vista.

"_--haaa-meeeee--"_

Los robots se detuvieron, buscando en el banco de datos por alguna identificación del nuevo combatiente. Finalmente, en una profunda subrutina, añadida como idea de último momento, encontraron un patrón que concordaba con el ser orgánico ante ellos. Estaba marcado como una instrucción de una palabra: _HUYAN._

"_HAAAAA!"_ El hombre movió sus manos hacia adelante, el disparo de ki casi saltó de ellas brillando a través de los luchadores cibernéticos, reduciéndolos a tanto como polvo de chatarras. Mientras que los de afuera de la explosión se retiraron, el hombre se torció, mojando sus puños. El disparo siguió el arco de su cuerpo a todos y cada uno de los robots hasta que el cielo quedó limpio. Sólo entonces él se volteó y le sonrió a Trunks. "Oi, konban wa," dijo. "Trunks, _¿verdad?_ Gohan me habló mucho de ti. Yo soy--"

"Son Goku," Trunks finalizó, su voz casi perpleja. Después de todo, no era que todos los días el más grande guerrero de su tiempo vuelve de entre los muertos para ayudarte personalmente.

En todo el campo de batalla, Gohan se abalanzó, obteniendo un destello de una forma verde familiar cerca de una figura idéntica a Juunana-gou bajo él, y bajó rápidamente en medio de ellos, explotando en una serie de puños y patadas. Los dientes apretados en un cruce entre una sonrisa y un resoplido, se encogió de hombros ante cada golpe, ignorando el dolor, hasta que pudo agacharse y tomar una mano que por instinto se alzó para encontrar la suya. Poniéndose de pie, levantó a Piccolo. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron.

"Era hora que llegaras, niño," gruñó el Namekseijin. "¿Qué te detuvo? ¿Te detuviste por comida en el camino?"

Los ojos de Gohan se arrugaron. _"Pic-colo-san,"_ cantó él.

"No lo digas. Ni siquiera pienses en--"

"_¡Dai-dai-daisukiiiii!"_

"_¡ARGH!_ Ahora tengo que patearte el trasero, niño. Inmediatamente después que destruyamos a estos malditos maniquíes de metal."

"Genial, Señor Piccolo." Gohan volteó su rostro a un lado, sintió a su viejo mentor colocar su espalda contra la de Gohan para protegerla. "Hagámoslo."

Mientras el resto de los robots se acercaban, tan bajo que ningún otro oído pudo haberlo escuchado, Piccolo dijo, "Está bien... sí, yo también te extrañé. ¿Satisfecho?"

No existía esa felicidad a media milla de distancia. Vegeta y Juunana-gou intercambiaban golpes, él primero ardiendo de rabia, el segundo sonriendo mientras esquivaba cada golpe. "Ríndete, viejo," se burló el _jinzouningen_ mientras se separaban brevemente. "Juuhachi-gou y yo te derrotamos antes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la revancha será más a tu favor, huh?"

"_¡¡¡Maldito pedazo de basura!!!"_ Vegeta se enderezó, con los ojos salvajemente complacidos, y gritó en desafío mientras un fuego dorado explotaba rodeándolo, bordeándolo de un poderoso rayo a su alrededor, finalmente cambiando todo el color de su cabello mientras se quemaba en un brillante poder dorado.

Los ojos de Juunana-gou se agigantaron ante el exponencial incremento de poder. _"Es-es imposible_," jadeó. "Qué--"

"_Lo logré_. Súper-Saiyajin, _Maldito hijo de perra_," Vegeta dijo, y se abalanzó con una velocidad que derrotaba incluso los sentidos del humano artificial. Un puño se adentró y salió, lastimando la cabeza de Juunana-gou partiéndola a la mitad. "Esto es por mi hijo, quien creció sin un padre que lo entrene y le enseñe la herencia de su sangre." Otro golpe, rompiendo la cabeza del joven androide del otro lado. "Este es por mi mujer --la recuerdas, la que probablemente planeabas violar, y luego torturar hasta la muerte." Alejándose, Vegeta se concentró, el poder llenaba sus manos con un destello de luz. "Y esto... esto es por _mí_." Alzando sus manos hacia adelante hasta que casi tocaban el pecho de Juunana-gou, sonrió con una fría satisfacción. _"FINAL FLASH."_

El cielo se iluminó, lo suficientemente brillante para emitir una segunda sombra en el campo de batalla. Instintivamente todos los luchadores alzaron la vista. "Vegeta," Goku observó, rodeando sus ojos. "Buen control."

"_Eso... eso es extraño,"_ Trunks dijo con la voz temblando. _Demasiado poderoso --más que el Vegeta del otro tiempo... ¿este es mi padre? ¿Aún me reconocerá, o le importará?_ Se volteó, con una mano apretada. _He tratado de hacerlo orgulloso --hacer a Gohan orgulloso-- ¿le importará?_

De vuelta en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma sintió una mano en su hombro, apretándose con una buena cantidad de fuerza. El dolor la despertó de su medio desmayo, haciéndola gemir en protesta.

"Shhh..." una suave voz femenina. "Sé que duele, Bulma, pero no tanto como tiene que doler ese brazo."

"¿Juu...Juu-chan…?"

"_Sí, no es así."_ La mano se levantó y la agarró de su hombro. "Espera ahora. Ese nervio que bloquea no durará sin presión, pero debe molestar lo suficiente como para mantener esto de que sea tan malo." Un crujido hizo eco mientras un nuevo dolor sacudió a Bulma. Esta vez ella se las arregló para no gritar. "El controlador..." susurró mientras Juuhachi-gou comenzó a curar el brazo lastimado.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo en romperlo. Hablando de 'romper', lo siento por eso. Escuché todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no había nada que podía hacer."

"Nunca esperé que lo--" Bulma tosió, sintiendo que el aire se atrapaba en su garganta. Juuhachi-gou alzó la vista, entonces a su alrededor. El aire se estaba llenando de una bruma de polvo y humo; no le había prestado atención, intentando levantarse y detener a su gemelo cuando se había encontrado capaz de moverse otra vez, pero parecía como que el laboratorio se estaba incendiando. _Y si así era, podría haber más explosiones. Ciertamente algunos gases venenosos. El laboratorio estaba cerrado ahora, así que no debería propagar más allá de allí antes los extinguidotes automáticos, pero tengo que terminar esto rápido y sacar a Bulma al aire fresco._ Estudió el rostro de la mujer mientras trabajaba rápidamente. _Pálido, la piel un poco húmeda, sudor. Parece un shock. No es de extrañar. Espero que Trunks esté bien. Voy a necesitar de su ayuda para atenderla._ Se detuvo un corto momento para escuchar. _Maldición, está tranquilo afuera. Me pregunto si será una buena o mala señal._ "Ahí," anunció ella, acomodando el brazo en un cabestrillo improvisado que había armado se agachó y levantó a Bulma lo más suavemente que pudo. "Aguarda." Caminó hacia la puerta frontal y apuró el paso, deteniéndose en la parte inferior y poniéndola lo más cómoda como era posible, arrodillándose a su lado. "Descansa," dijo tranquilamente, y se puso de pie, con la mano en las caderas mirando a su alrededor. Cerca pudo ver a Trunks y Piccolo, y a otros dos hombres. Parpadeó, luego se encogió de hombros. _Bueno, bueno, así que los Saiyajin sobrevivieron. ¿Cómo...? No importa. Primero lo primero..._ Alzó una mano y gritó, "Oi, Trunks. Acércate. Tu madre está herida."

Escuchando una voz familiar, Trunks echó un vistazo "¿Mamá?" dijo, y su corazón dio un repentino salto. _¡Juunana-gou! ¡ESO era lo que él estaba haciendo--!_ "¿Cómo? ¿Juunana-gou la encontró? ¡Pensé que ibas a protegerla!"

"Juunana-gou tenía el _estúpido_ controlador de Gero. ¡Me apagó!"

Gohan bajó la mirada y quedó blanco. "Ju--Juuhachi-gou," jadeó, cayendo y comenzando a convocar su ki...

"¿Quién?" Goku dijo, rascándose su cabeza. "Hey, es bonita. ¿Tu chica, Trunks?"

"No --bueno, no exactamente, Goku, pero --quiero decir, ella--" Sonrojándose un poco, Trunks se detuvo mientras sintió la presencia de Vegeta crecer muy cerca, y muy rápido. "_Mierda._ Tenemos que decirle--"

Un disparo azul y blanco se arremetió hacia la Corporación Cápsula, sólo acelerando mientras Juuhachi-gou y Bulma aparecían a la vista. Juuhachi-gou tuvo el tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo, reconociendo a la figura que se acercaba, y gimió levemente, "No de nuevo," en el segundo antes que Vegeta la embistiera y golpeara tanto ella con él mismo a través de los restos de la cúpula.

"¡Tenemos que detenerlo!" Trunks saltó al camino, olvidando la fatiga momentáneamente mientras corría. "¡La matará!"

"_¿Qué?_ Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo," dijo Gohan, acercándose al hombre más joven.

"Tómalo de mí, niño, este es un caso donde es malo," Piccolo dijo, apareciendo al lado de Gohan. "No queremos destruir a la niña de lata, ¿entendido?"

"_Sí_, Señor Piccolo." Gohan asintió, aceptando sin lugar a dudas. _"Entendido."_

Trunks se apresuró para detenerse al lado de Bulma, cayendo de rodillas mientras los demás salían disparados, tratando de detener a Vegeta. "¿Mamá?" dijo ansiosamente, viendo su pálido rostro.

Los ojos de azul cristal se abrieron y cerraron lentamente tratando de enfocarlo lentamente. "Trunks..." Con un pequeño siseo de dolor, Bulma se acomodó y miró alrededor. "Donde está--"

Desde lo alto un vibrante grito respondió su pregunta: _"Jinzouningen, ¡MUUUUEEEEREEEEEE!"_

"Oh, _mierda,_" murmuró Bulma, mirando al cielo. "Vegeta está detrás de Juu-chan."

"_S-sí_, Mamá."

"_Estúpida cosa_. Él siempre tuvo el peor temperamento... tú ve; estaré bien."

"¿Estás segura?"

Bulma le dio a su hijo una larga mirada. "He esperado veinte años para ver a ese _estúpido_ de nuevo; no voy a estar a punto de morir y dejarlo irse fácilmente. Ve, shoo shoo shoo." Le sacudió una mano.

Asintiendo Trunks despegó, alejando su agotamiento a un lado. Podía ver a los demás senshi maniobrando en posición, Goku tratando de bloquear a Vegeta con el brazo mientras Gohan y Piccolo corrían a interferir. El furioso Vegeta se retorcía y esquivaba y se metía entre ellos, gritando como un loco, obviamente viendo a nada más que a Juuhachi-gou. Mientras se acercaba, Vegeta azotó y golpeó con el pie el pecho de Goku, haciéndolo caer; usando su impulso para plantarle un codo al estómago de Gohan; y arrojándole con una mano unos disparos a Piccolo, todo en el espacio de un latido del corazón. No lo suficientemente serio para lastimar a ninguno de ellos, pero hizo claro su camino hacia su objetivo. Ambas manos se levantaron, con la luz envolviéndolas mientras Vegeta reunía fuerzas para un golpe mortal.

Con lo último de su fuerza Trunks puso una ráfaga de velocidad y se disparó entre el príncipe Saiyajin y Juuhachi-gou, dejando de ser Súper-Saiyajin y sosteniendo ambas manos. "¡Padre! _¡Papá! NO HAGAS ESOOO!_"

Los oscuros ojos se fijaron en él, y por un pequeño instante Trunks no vio nada más que rabia de batalla en ellos, no reconoció o tuvo conciencia de él como cualquier otra cosa que otro enemigo. Entonces Vegeta sostuvo su aliento, los ojos se ampliaban mientras miraba al extraño ante él, y la energía en sus palmas se desvaneció. "¿'P--a-dre'...?" repitió él, el grito fue sustituido por un ceño fruncido que estaba medio irritado y medio desconcertado. Lentamente, poco a poco bajó sus manos, para poder mirar el rostro de Trunks. El ceño fruncido, también, comenzó a desaparecer, reemplazado por una mirada que era casi una de maravilla. "¿...Trunks?"

Trunks tragó, trató de mantener sus facciones igual para calmarse y no mostrar algo de la repentina urgencia que tenía de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de este extraño salvaje. Padre o no, sabía mejor que probarlo. Vegeta nunca aceptaría afecto abierto de cualquiera de sus hijos --eso no era de un guerrero. En cambio él asintió una vez. "_Sí_, Papá. Trunks."

"Hm." Vegeta cruzó sus brazos, sonrió, y miró a su hijo de arriba a abajo, entonces miró otra vez a Gohan. "Tal vez no hiciste un lamentable trabajo como pensé que habrías hecho al entrenarlo. Pero tendré que ponerlo a prueba yo mismo para asegurarme de eso." Lanzó su mirada de vuelta a Trunks. "Ahora hazte a un lado, muchacho. Tengo asuntos pendientes."

"_No_, Papá. Se acabó. No debes dañar a Juuhachi-gou."

"_¡¿Qué dijiste?!"_ La ira de Vegeta creció de nuevo. "¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!"

"Ah, Vegeta, tal vez deberías--" Goku comenzó, sólo para ser rodeado por el príncipe Saiyajin.

"_¡¡No pedí tu opinión!!"_ Vegeta gruñó. "Kakarotto, cuando quiera tu opinión, ¡la SACARÉ A GOLPES DE TI!"

"Pero, Vegeta--" Goku trató otra vez, luego eludió el ataque que Vegeta le envió. "¡Oi! ¡Ten cuidado!"

"Detente y tranquilízate, Vegeta," Piccolo gruñó, "antes que tenga que arrancarte el cabello y hacértelo comer."

"Inténtalo, hombre verde," Vegeta sonrió.

"Vamos por ello."

"Oi, oi, ¡esto no nos está llevando a ningún lugar!" Gohan sacudió sus manos. "Trunks, ¿por qué no debemos matar a Juuhachi-gou?"

"Porque ella no es el enemigo," dijo Trunks.

"¡¿Desde _cuándo_?!"

"Desde que se escapó de la programación de Gero y recuperó su propia personalidad. Ha estado viviendo con Mamá y conmigo durante casi cuatro meses. Después que la maté--"

"_¿Qué?"_ Gohan parpadeó. "¿La mataste...?"

"Los maté a los dos. Pero... se regeneran a sí mismo. Al igual que Perfect Cell."

"¿Perfect Cell? ¿Quién es ese?"

Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "Larga historia, Gohan. Prometo contártela toda. Pero por ahora lo importante es--"

"No matar a la chica de Trunks," Goku terminó.

Silencio.

"La chica de... Trunks," Vegeta dijo suavemente.

Trunks le dio a Goku una larga mirada de sufrimiento.

Una suave voz interrumpió en ese punto. "¿Tengo que decir algo aquí? Esta es _mí_ vida de la que están hablando." Juuhachi-gou se acercó, quitándose el cabello de su rostro, y mirando constantemente a Vegeta. "No espero su perdón. Hice demasiadas cosas terribles porque Gero me hizo odiar todo y a todos. Eso terminó ahora." Miró de Vegeta a Gohan. "Yo... lamento que los maté. Lamento _todo_ lo que hice antes. Sé que suena irremediablemente insuficiente, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado. Ahora mismo, sólo quiero vivir mi vida y dejar que los demás vivan la suya." Luego miró a Trunks, una pálida ceja se alzó. "¿Y desde cuando soy 'tu chica'?"

"Aa... _ehm_..."

"_¡Quítate!"_ Vegeta escupió. "_¡Eso es imposible!_ Cualquier hijo mío mataría a una cosa como tú--"

"Papá, _¡CÁLLATE!_" Trunks gritó, con el temperamento que se le rompía. Antes que supiera que un puño había golpeado la parte delantera del traje de Vegeta, justo debajo del cuello, y lo acercó tan cerca que prácticamente estaban nariz a nariz. "Yo _soy_ tu hijo, y _quería_ matarla --al principio. Pero ella realmente es una persona diferente. Crecí odiándola. La ví destruir este planeta. Si yo puedo aceptar que ella es diferente ahora, entonces tú también." Soltó a su padre, se alejó un poco, y con el puño cerrado limpió las lágrimas que ahora encontró deslizándose bajo sus mejillas. "Quiero que me apruebes, pero no puedo quedarme aquí y permitir que mates a Juuha -no. _Juu-chan._"

"'Juu-chan'," Vegeta se burló, resoplando. "¿Quieres decirme que tienes _sentimientos_ por esta..." Le sacudió su mano a Juuhachi-gou. "Esta _cosa_?"

"Ella _no_ es una cosa. Ella es una mujer. Una hermosa, valiente, sensible mujer. Y no estoy realmente seguro como me siento acerca de ella..." Miró a Juuhachi-gou, quien devolvió la mirada con duda. "Pero me gustaría averiguarlo." Desafiantemente Trunks tomó la mano de Juuhachi-gou, luego cerró sus ojos con los de su padre, sin temblar bajo la oscura, resentida mirada de Vegeta. "Y... yo _quiero hacerlo_."

Al cabo de unos segundos una lenta media sonrisa atravesó las facciones de Vegeta. "Eso asienta eso," dijo el. "Tan estúpido y tan terco y sentimental como tu madre, y tanto mal carácter y temerario e irrespetuoso como yo. Eres mi cachorro al fin." La sonrisa desapareció mientras le disparó una mirada a Juuhachi-gou. "Esto no terminó, _jinzouningen_. Te estaré vigilando. Un error, y eres chatarra."

"_Sí sí, estoy atrapada_. Un mal movimiento y estoy muerta, no pases los 'altos', no reúnas doscientos zennis, yadda yadda." Juuhachi-gou suspiró y giró sus ojos. "Debería comenzar a distribuir tarjetas que digan 'Saludos, vengo en paz, por favor no me maten, soy una buena pequeña _jinzouningen_ ahora'..."

Trunks murmuró, "Haré que Mamá llame a la imprenta mañana --_¡aa!_ ¡Mamá! ¡Casi me olvidé-!" Se dejó caer, los demás guerreros detrás de él.

"Debería estar estable," Juuhachi-gou dijo mientras aterrizaban. "Y puesto que el humo se ha detenido de esparcirse por debajo de la puerta, parece que el sistema extintor se ha ocupado del fuego. Pero el laboratorio es una pérdida completa."

"Lo reconstruiremos. Lo hemos hecho antes." Trunks se inclinó, revisando a Bulma. "Creo que está dormida."

Sin una palabra Vegeta alejó a Trunks del camino y alzó a Bulma, tan gentilmente que ni siquiera se agitó. "Atiende otras cosas, muchacho," dijo sobre un hombro. "Veré que se la atienda." Alzándose, voló dentro de la Corporación Cápsula.

"Cuida de él por un tiempo." Piccolo cruzó sus brazos, mirando a Gohan. "Tenemos mucho de que ponernos al día, muchacho."

"_Sí_, Señor Piccolo." Gohan rascó su cabeza. "Yo, yo _sé_ que estuvimos juntos en el Paraíso, pero de alguna manera no puedo recordar demasiado de eso ahora mismo..."

"La reencarnación hace eso contigo. Estoy sorprendido que recuerdes tanto --¿eh?" La mano de Piccolo se alzó y tomó el cinturón marrón alrededor de la cintura de Gohan. "¿¡Qué demonios es esto?!"

Mientras Trunks miraba, el cinturón se desenvolvió repentinamente y el final se curvó alrededor de la muñeca de Piccolo. "Mi cola," dijo Gohan felizmente.

La mirada de sorpresa y consternación en el rostro de Piccolo fue casi demasiado cómico como para resistir. "Tuh-cola," jadeó finalmente, luego se recompuso. "Oh sí. Supongo que esta cosa les creció de vuelta a ustedes, ¿hun? Supongo que debí haber mencionado eso a Bulma." Qué aún era sostenido por el peludo apéndice, Piccolo levantó dos dedos, listo para golpear. "Espera un segundo."

Una mano se disparó y lo detuvo.

"_No,"_ Goku dijo simplemente. "Deja la cola de Gohan donde está."

"¿Estás loco, Goku?" Piccolo respondió. "¿Después de todos los problemas que causaron estas cosas?"

"Na, no estoy loco." Goku desplegó su propia cola, mirándola. "Mantendré la mía también. La luna ya no está más aquí, así que no es un problema." Le sonrió a Trunks. "Tal vez podamos hacer crecer la tuya de nuevo también, ¿no?"

"¡Papá!" Gohan ahora parecía casi tan desconcertado como Piccolo había estado antes. "_¿Naze?_ ¿Por qué?"

"Estuve pensando mientras estábamos allá en el Paraíso--" Goku rascó su cabeza. "Bueno, creo que pensé algo."

"Eso es un comienzo," murmuró Piccolo.

"De todas maneras..." Goku se encogió de hombros. "Nunca tuve mi cola como adulto. Nunca tuve a alguien que me enseñara como controlarla. Pero Vegeta sabe. Lo hizo difícil de derrotar, esa primera vez, ¿recuerdas Gohan?"

"_Sí_, papá."

"Kame-sennin una vez me dijo que la diferencia entre un hombre sabio y uno tonto es que el sabio hombre sabe que no sabe todo, y lo admite. El tonto no admitirá que no sabe todo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, así que nunca aprende a mejorar. Creo que tal vez ya que tenemos una segunda oportunidad, deberíamos aprender que pueden hacer nuestras colas por nosotros que sea bueno en lugar de malo. Si no nos gustan, podemos quitárnoslas después de eso y no perderíamos nada, ¿ves?"

"Maldición, Goku," rió Piccolo, "¿desde cuando pasa tiempo muerto haciendo que tu cerebro comience a funcionar?"

Goku puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió alegremente, mostrando un signo de "V" con la otra. "¡Sankyuu, Piccolo! ¡Ahora admites que tengo un cerebro después de todo! ¡También frente a las personas!"

"_¡D'OH!"_ Piccolo puso una mano sobre sus ojos y gruñó mientras los demás guerreros rieron.

Cuando las risas se tranquilizaron, Juuhachi-gou acomodó un mechón de su cabello y dijo, "Una pregunta. Juunana-gou voló la habitación de las incubadoras en fragmentos. ¿Cómo sobrevivieron ustedes tres?"

"¿Y cómo volvieron con ropa?" Añadió Piccolo. "Yo me desperté desnudo; ¿por qué no ustedes tres?"

_/ Mi culpa... eso fue MI logro, Piccolo. /_

Todos saltaron mientras la amable voz sonó en sus cabezas. "¿Qué demonios fue _eso_?" Juuhachi-gou jadeó, mirando alrededor.

"La voz de Dios," Piccolo murmuró.

"¡Dende!" Gohan sonrió.

"Eso es lo que dije."

_/ Me temo que cometí un terrible error --todavía estoy muy poco experimentado en ser una deidad, verán. /_ La amable voz de Dende sostenía una leve pizca de diversión. _/ Verán, en lugar de enviar las almas de Goku, Gohan y Vegeta para unirse con sus cuerpos, por error traje sus cuerpos a mi reino para unirse con sus almas. Fue un descuido imperdonable de mi parte. Bastante torpe de mí, realmente. /_

Piccolo sonrió ferozmente. "Sí, cierto. Accidente de mi cuerno izquierdo. _Sabías_ que Juunana-gou esta a punto de destruir el laboratorio y arrebataste sus cuerpos para salvarlos. No le enseñes a tu abuelo a masticar queso, niño. Por supuesto, eso todavía no explica las ropas."

_/ Bueno, por supuesto, ya que estaban caminando alrededor desnudos, no hubiera sido amable o apropiado permitirles que vengan sin ropa puesta, y considerando las circunstancias, la armadura Saiyajin parecía apropiada. /_

Piccolo gruñó. "Hombre, no sé cuanto más de eso pueda soportar. Primero Goku obtiene un cerebro, después Dende se vuelve elusivo. Tal vez debería retirarme y hacer arreglos florales."

Un suave, etéreo sonido. _/ Pero he invadido demasiado tiempo. Por favor, Goku, todos, vengan y visiten cuando quieran. Estaré aquí. Nos vemos... /_

"¡Adiós, Dende-sama!" dijo Goku, ondeando una mano alegremente en el aire. "¡¡¡¡Sankyuu!!!!"

"Ahora, ¿qué es esto acerca de 'Perfect Cell'? Gohan preguntó. "¿Qué es Perfect Cell?"

"Fue Perfect Cell, Gohan. Es --él está-- muerto ahora, gracias Kami." Trunks se sentó en la escalera más cercana. "Todo comenzó con el Dr. Gero..."

----------

Con un leve gemido Bulma se sentó, luego recuperó su aliento, sintiéndose rígida y adolorida pero _mucho_ mejor de lo que había estado hace un par horas atrás. Por un momento los alrededores no tenían sentido, porque todavía estaba atrapada en un medio camino de sueño que fue interrumpido por un mal sueño. Luego las cosas se pusieron en su sitio y reconoció su propia habitación en la Corporación Cápsula. Se hundió de nuevo contra las almohadas, teniendo escalofríos mientras recordaba los pedazos del sueño --Juunana-gou levantándose de los muertos una tercera vez, luego derritiéndose como cera y convirtiéndose en Perfect Cell... Firmemente puso las imágenes fuera de su mente y se miró a sí misma. Sus brazos estaban envueltos en vendas, y su extremidad rota había sido colocada en una pieza de acero envuelta en gasas. Movió los dedos experimentalmente --dolía, pero no demasiado terriblemente. Tendría que tomar las cosas un poco más lento que lo habitual. Asintiendo en satisfacción, comenzó a balancear sus piernas debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Dónde vas, _estúpida_?"

Por segunda vez Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor mientras saltó. Luego todo fue olvidado mientras el orador salía de las sobras por la ventana, donde había estado parado. Se había cambiado su armadura por su habitual camisa negra y pantalones, y Bulma pensó que nunca lo había visto tan magnífico en toda su vida. "No me llames estúpida," se las arregló para hacer fuerza contra el creciente nudo en su garganta.

"Te llamaré de la manera que quiera. Soy tu compañero, mujer, y harás lo que se te diga."

"¡¿Quién dice?!"

"Yo lo digo." Vegeta entró y se paró junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente. Algo acarició suavemente contra la pierna sobre sus jeans, y siguiendo la moción, Bulma atrapó su aliento mientras vio su cola enrollarse y desenrollarse. "Oh Dios, me olvidé de eso," gimió ella, derrumbándose de nuevo en las almohadas una segunda vez. "_Sabía_ que había algo que necesitaba hacer--"

"No lo creo. Tal vez Kakarotto y su crío apenas-más-inteligente-que-una-roca permitan que le saquen sus colas, pero ahora que tengo la mía de vuelta, se queda." Acercándose, se acomodó en el lado izquierdo de la cama, y Bulma instintivamente levantó una mano para cubrir sus ojos por un momento de cualquier brote. Luego una mano bajo su mejilla inclinó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Vegeta.

"Hmph," Vegeta dijo después de un momento. "Esperaba que un poco de edad mejorara tu apariencia. En cambio, estás más fea que nunca. Tal vez aún más fea, aunque no pensé que eso fuera posible." Suspiró burlonamente. . "Por suerte esta miserable bola de barro me tiene para asegurarse que ningún otro hombre siquiera se te acerque demasiado. Cualquier hombre que te mire demasiado tiempo además de mí morirá en el intento."

Bulma parpadeó rápidamente. _No voy, NO VOY a comenzar a llorar_-- En voz alta dijo burlándose, "¿Oh? ¿Y cuál es tú excusa?"

"Soy Saiyajin. Soy demasiado rudo para ser afectado, aunque por supuesto me doy cuenta cuan horrible eres."

"_¡Maldito estúpido!"_

"¿He mencionado que tienes una falta de temperamento también?"

Alzando su buen puño, Bulma lo hundió en él. Vegeta lo tomó fácilmente y se sentó al borde de la cama, estudiando el pequeño puño de cerca, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto jamás. Luego se lo forzó cuidadosamente a abrirse, poniendo la palma de Bulma sobre sus labios con un gentil beso.

Con ese toque el auto control de Bulma se desmoronó. Las lágrimas salieron de ella como una tormenta retrasada por años mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. "Vegeta--"

Un momento era todo lo que le tomó para estar él a su lado, sus brazos la envolvían. Bulma se aferró a él, sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que sacudían la cama entera. El guerrero Saiyajin no dijo nada, pero sus brazos se apretaron un poco más en ella, acercándola más hasta que lloró por completo. "Mujer idiota," le susurró en el oído.

"_S-sí,"_ dijo Bulma, luchando por hacer que su voz vuelva bajo control. Repentinamente sintió un temblor correr alrededor de Vegeta y, anonadada, alzó su vista hacia él.

Los ojos de Vegeta estaban fuertemente cerrados, las sombras de algunas luchas internas aparecían cada tanto en sus facciones. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y la miró. "Yo... te... he extrañado, Bulma," dijo él, con una suave voz aún fuerte todavía.

Con un pequeño suspiro de asombro, Bulma levantó su mano para tocar su rostro, luego se curvó contra su pecho. Volteándose sólo un poco, Vegeta alcanzó el interruptor y empujó de él, dejando la habitación a oscuras una vez más, y se cubrió junto a ella con los acolchados.

"Vegeta..." Bulma dijo tímidamente después de un momento.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu estómago está gruñendo."

"Al diablo con mi estómago."

**fin (por ahora...)**

----------


End file.
